Lost and Found
by Nori Lover
Summary: Pre-Quest story involving the brothers Ri. Nori's been missing for fourteen months. Where has he been and how did this happen? There will be hell to pay if Dori has anything to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

Pre-Quest story for the brothers Ri. I realize that there are more popular members of our favorite dwarven company, but Nori and his brothers are my favorite. I hope you enjoy, but if you don't then that is okay too.

I own nothing at all.

Chapter One

Dori worried. That was his nature. He worried for his brothers. He worried for his people who had lost their homes and had reestablish within the Blue Mountains. He worried about what others would think about his family. He couldn't help it. That is just what he did, but this time…this time his worry was eating him up inside. Nori had been missing for the last fourteen months after Dori and he had one of the worst fights the two had ever had before. He didn't think anything of Nori's absence in the first three months of him having slammed back out of their life like the middle brother did from time to time. Dori wasn't too terribly bothered after six months. When first nine and then twelve months slipped past, Dori began to panic. Where was his Nori? At fourteen months the panic turned into terror.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Dori groaned to himself as he walked next to his despondent, younger brother on the way home from the market, "I know Nori never takes my advice well. Why do I always have to get into it with that irritating, arrogant, stubborn, thieving…."

"I can hear you, you know," Ori sighed as his older brother stiffened, "You're muttering."

"I am not," Dori denied before deflating, "What was I muttering?"

"About Nori," Ori said as he looked away, "Is he never coming home again? I miss him, Dori. I miss him so much."

Ori wasn't taking things well. The youngest of the three brothers loved each of his elder brothers dearly. Ori used to say as a child that Dori was Dori and Nori was Nori and both were fine as they were. Dori didn't really want to argue terribly with Nori since it upset the youngest so bad. It was just that the elder brother could see consequences that Nori could not in his actions.

"Nori will come home right as rain soon," Dori assured as the younger looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "I bet he's just off on one of his adventures and has lost track of the time."

"I hope so," Ori breathed looking a bit happier, "I've missed him so much. I like when he growls in the morning when you wake him up. It doesn't feel like home without Nori's growls."

"Really now?" Dori chuckled secretly missing those growls as well, "It is beyond rude to growl at a person when he is just trying to help them get up on time. You would think he's on vacation the way he lounges around when he gets home."

"I think he is," Ori offered quietly as Dori blinked, "I think this is the only place that Nori feels the safest and allows himself to relax. He only gets angry when you fuss."

Dori sighed as he nodded his agreement. Ori made a good point. Nori took off and then came back when he felt like it, but he always came back. The truth of the matter was that whenever Nori left, all the bills that Dori worked hard to stay ahead of where paid off completely. Dori had his hunch of where the money came from, but Nori never left his brothers without. Not once.

"Please don't fuss with Nori when he finally comes home," Ori begged as Dori again blinked down at him, "I want our family back together again. I miss having two brothers. Two, Dori."

"Two, indeed," Dori agreed as Ori relaxed, "I will not fuss with Nori when he gets home. I promise, Ori. You are right. It is time to be a family again."

Ori seemed so relieved that Dori smiled brightly at the younger. Together the two walked up to their home before Dori froze and jerked Ori to a stop.

"Dori?"

"Did you close the door like I asked you to?" Dori whispered as his younger brother looked confused, "Did you?"

"Of course," Ori answered before quieting as Dori gestured for him to lower his voice, "Closed and locked it like always."

"Stay here," Dori ordered as Ori looked over and gasped at seeing the door to their home slightly open, "Watch for anyone approaching the house."

Ori nodded as Dori handed him over the basket he was carrying and crept towards their home with a dagger out and ready. The older dwarf peeked into his home and strained his ears for any noise, but everything seemed quiet and still within. Slowly, Dori opened the door fully and froze once again as light illuminated the front entrance way. A person was lying face down on the floor. This person had on a tattered cloak and dirty, long hair strewn about the head. Whoever it was had no boots on at all and seemed filthy. Whoever this was didn't seem a threat so Dori put away his dagger and hummed trying to figure out what to do next.

"My goodness. Who are you?" Dori gaped before kneeling to turn the person over only to hiss in horror when he got a look at the other's face.

It was Nori. It was his brother lying unconscious on the floor with part of his face covered in dark bruises. It was his brother with a high fever and minute trembles that shook his body as he shivered pitifully from illness. Nori was seriously sick judging by his allowing his hair and beard to fall out of his trademark fashion, lack of response that he had been moved, and labored breathing. His eyebrow braids had even been cut off which Nori would have never allowed. Someone had done this to his brother. Dori knew that without a doubt.

"Ori, go get Oin!" Dori snapped out as the big brother in him took charge.

"Why?" Ori called as he hurried inside before dropping everything as he slid to get to Nori, "Brother!"

"Go get Oin," Dori ordered as he reached and slid his arms beneath Nori's shoulders and knees to lift his younger brother off the floor, "Run as fast as you can. Nori's ill and possibly wounded judging by the bruises on his face. Hurry, Ori."

Dori heard his brother race away as he stood and grimaced at how light Nori felt as he lay limp in the elder's arms. There was also a very curious metallic clink that rang out with each step Dori was taking.

"What have you gotten yourself into now?" Dori groaned as he carried Nori to his room and worry gnawed at him as his brother's head fell lax over his arm, "What has happened and did you pick the lock again? Where is your key?"

Of course Nori didn't answer at all and the elder dwarf set him down on his bed. Dori swore when he felt his brother's forehead and realized just how ill Nori was. Quickly, Dori stripped Nori down and gritted his teeth as he assisted the younger into a fresh nightshirt before tucking him into bed. Nori had only had on a tunic that went past his knees and the cloak. Dori pulled up the covers at the foot of the bed to examine something that made his insides grow cold and answered the mystery of the strange clinking that he had heard.

"What are these?" Dori growled as he examined the heavy manacles that gripped each of Nori's ankles, "Who the hell put these on you, Brother? And why are you so damn thin? What has happened, Nori?"

Nori twitched not at all when the covers were tucked back over his feet. The elder Ri was furious at the state of his brother's soles. Nori had walked here barefoot because nothing else explained those cuts and bruises on the bottom of his brother's feet. Dori hurried to get a bowl of fresh water with a washcloth and was working on cleaning Nori as best as he could when Ori and Oin arrived with Gloin following.

"Let me see him," Oin instructed as Dori stepped back, "Tell me his state when you found him."

"Unconscious and burning to the touch," Dori admitted as Ori looked close to tears, "He is having issues drawing in air judging by his breathing. Bruises on his face and complete lack of response to being moved and cleaned up a little. He's woefully thin and there are manacles that had chains attached to them at some point around his ankles."

"Let me see," Gloin blurted as he strode to the foot of Nori's bed and bent to examine the manacles once he had uncovered the ill dwarf's lower legs, "These are not dwarven made pieces and the skin is chafed and cut beneath. Your brother fell into something foul while he was gone."

"I know that," Dori bit out angrily as he also examined his brother's ankles in seething rage, "Can you get those off?"

"I think I know what may have occurred to Nori," Oin groaned as he showed everyone a brand on Nori's upper arm, "I think…I think Nori somehow got sold into the slave trade."

Dori tensed as Ori choked. Slave trade? Nori? His little brother had been sold into the slave trade? What?

"I'll kill them!" Dori bellowed making Ori, Gloin, and Oin stare at him in shock, "I'll kill whoever did this! I will hunt each and every person down who dared to lay a finger on my brother! Ori, pack my travel gear! Where is my sword?"

"Calm yourself," Gloin ordered as Dori shook in anger, "You need to stay here for now. Nori needs you. The lads not well."

"Yes. Right," Dori frowned out watching as Oin continued to examine his brother, "I…botherations. What was I going on about? Not thinking rationally at the moment. My apologies."

"I'd be the same way if someone had hurt Oin," Gloin soothed as he used some of his tools he had pulled from his coat to try and get the manacles open, "Look to your youngest."

Dori turned and saw Ori trembling violently. Blast it all! He had forgotten about Ori.

"It's going to be fine," Dori began as he reached and drew Ori closer to his side, "Nori's tough. He'll be okay."

"Who did this?" Ori squeaked before his face hardened, "Who sold Nori into slavery? Who, Dori?"

"I don't know," Dori admitted, "But I will be finding out and they will pay for this."

"Ori, go and boil me some water," Oin spoke up as the youngest looked up, "Nori, will need to take some medicine and a medicinal tea will be the easiest for him to swallow in his state.

Ori nodded and strode off quickly.

"It's not a good diagnosis, Dori," Oin sighed as Dori stiffened, "Your brother has been fighting pneumonia for some time now. His labored breathing is because of the fluid in his lungs. He also has some broken ribs which it looks like he reset himself. I will wrap them now. Help me sit him up."

Dori leaned his brother upright and allowed Nori's head to rest on his shoulder as Oin loosened the ties to slip his brother's nightshirt around his waist. He marveled again at how long his younger brother's hair really was when it wasn't woven into his usual style as he held the length out of the way for the healer. Oin worked fast in wrapping Nori's torso before assisting Dori in pulling the nightshirt back up around the ill dwarf's shoulders.

"Did you see the healing whip marks?" Oin questioned as Dori's face darkened, "Those should heal without leaving scars. The wounds aren't too deep."

"There we go," Gloin muttered as he unlatched the last manacle, "Oin, I think this ankle is infected worse than the other."

Dori growled low as he beheld the raw skin and infected cuts that littered Nori's ankles. Oin used the fresh water Dori had brought in and cleansed the wounds before using a balm and wrapping each ankle. He did the same for the bottom of Nori's feet.

"I'm going to do something that you are not going to like," Oin sighed as Dori looked up warily, "The brand on Nori's arm looks like it never healed right. I'm going to have to use a hot knife and burn the infections away which will also rid your brother of the slave mark."

Dori swallowed harshly and nodded as Ori came back into the room with a cup of boiling water.

"Ori, I need you to go back to the market and get me some soup herbs," Dori lied as Oin nodded knowing what Dori was doing, "Nori will need to eat soup for a bit of time. Hurry quickly."

"Okay," Ori agreed looking fretful, but taking off to do what he could for Nori.

Dori's rage burnt within him as Nori screamed in pain while his older brother hugged him against his chest and stabilized his right arm when Oin cauterized the brand. Nori struggled weakly as Oin finished and Dori hummed softly to his brother to try and soothe the hurt away.

"No more," Nori mumbled into Dori's shoulder not really understanding what was going on, "No more. Stop. Leave me be."

"It's okay. Hush now," Dori soothed as Nori's murmuring faltered while Oin bandaged the burns, "I'm right here, Nori. You're safe. I'm here now, Brother."

Nori slipped back into unconsciousness after Dori had worked some of Oin's medicinal tea into him. The older brother tenderly tucked Nori under a thick blanket as the healer placed a cool cloth on the ill dwarf's forehead.

"Get Thorin," Dori snarled as Gloin regarded him grimly, "I think he should know that slavers have gotten ahold of one of our people."

"Agreed," Gloin bit out as he rose, "I'll be back shortly."

Dori numbly listened to all the instructions on how to care for his brother before Oin took his leave. The anger built again at seeing that Nori had no color to his face besides the red blush of fever that stained his cheeks. Dori stroked the back of his hand against his brother's cheek in anguish at Nori's condition. There would be hell to pay and Dori pledged to be there to get his due for what had been done to his brother. Ori charged back into the room and stopped as he looked at Nori in fear.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ori demanded looking younger than he really was in his fright for Nori, "Is he?"

"With good care he will," Dori reassured as Ori listened, "You and I will take good care of Nori, won't we?"

"Of course," Ori swore, "I'm not leaving Nori's side."

"That's the spirit," Dori complimented to try to make Ori feel better before startling at a pounding on the door, "Ori, stay with our brother. I need to speak with Thorin and I think that is who is here. Come and get me if there is any change in Nori's condition."

"I will," Ori agreed and settled in a chair next to Nori as the youngest held one of his brother's hands, "Hi, Nori. I've missed you so much."

The oldest brother watched as Ori spoke softly to their brother before hurrying to the door when another bit of pounding rang out. Dori let Thorin in and was a bit surprised to also see Balin and Dwalin following with Gloin.

"Let me see him," Thorin insisted as Dori nodded and led the prince to Nori's room.

Ori looked up as Thorin walked in and regarded Nori within his bed. Thunderclouds graced the prince's face and he hissed angrily as Balin shook his head in despair. Dori agreed with Dwalin's choice of curse words. There would be hell to pay once Nori was well again.

"This will not go without being punished," Thorin spat as Dori nodded, "Slavers will think twice before taking a dwarf again. Show me the manacles."

"They are here," Dori began as he handed the regal dwarf the metal bits, "Those don't look like any blacksmithing from around here. I'm thinking that the oversea slavers have made it to our lands."

"I agree," Thorin growled as he handed Dwalin one of the manacles to examine, "Has Nori said anything?"

"In this state?" Dori snorted before sobering and sending Thorin a look of apology, "I'm sorry there is no excuse for my behavior besides stress that my brother lies so ill. The only things I've heard from Nori so far are screams of pain and begging for the pain to stop."

"What pain?" Ori gasped making Dori grimace, "Why was Nori in pain?"

"One of his wounds just needed treatment and it was painful. He's going to be okay with care, Ori," Dori soothed, "Calm yourself while you are near Nori. He will feel the tension in the air and he doesn't need that right now."

Thorin followed with his entourage as Dori led them from the room.

"What now?" Dori asked seething in anger, "I want to know everything. I want to be there when these slavers get their due."

"I will track Nori's trail," Dwalin began as Thorin nodded, "Even ill, Nori is clever. He would have left marks to help us track the slavers. We should have sent out more than just he to investigate the rumors."

Dori froze as he processed the words of the warrior as Balin glared at his younger brother. Thorin remained calm as Dori leveled a look of outrage on the dwarf.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost and Found**

Pre-Quest story for the brothers Ri. I realize that there are more popular members of our favorite dwarven company, but Nori and his brothers are my favorite. I hope you enjoy, but if you don't then that is okay too.

I own nothing at all.

Chapter Two

Thorin followed with his entourage as Dori led them from the room.

"What now?" Dori asked seething in anger, "I want to know everything. I want to be there when these slavers get their due."

"I will track Nori's trail," Dwalin began as Thorin nodded, "Even ill, Nori is clever. He would have left marks to help us track the slavers. We should have sent out more than just he to investigate the rumors."

Dori froze as he processed the words of the warrior as Balin glared at his younger brother. Thorin remained calm as Dori leveled a look of outrage on the dwarf.

"What was that?" Dori bit out, "What was it that Dwalin said, Thorin?"

"Dori, there are things necessary to do when you have a people to protect," Thorin began, "We all have a duty to do when our skills are the right skills for a mission."

Dori seethed angrily as he processed the prince's words. Right skills for a mission? So Nori had been sent out on a mission? Thorin knew that his brother had been sent into danger all along and now Nori was paying the consequences?

"You mean to tell me that you sent my brother off _alone_ to track slavers?" Dori gritted out, "My brother, who has been missing for _months_, making Ori and I worry terribly, was sent on a mission that _you_ knew about?"

"Calm yourself," Thorin ordered as Dori growled low while Gloin looked troubled, "The mission was top secret. Nori volunteered since it was he who had originally brought word of the rumors to my attention and then when he went missing, I acted immediately. I have sent many out to find him. This wasn't supposed to work out this way."

"Wasn't supposed to work out this way?" Dori echoed before seeing red and flipping the closest piece of furniture as Thorin stepped back in alarm as the table crashed to the floor before leaping out of the way as a chair was hurled in his direction, "My brother was sold into slavery! Slavery, Thorin! He bore a slave brand that had to be burned off of his arm! Burned off! I had to hold Nori down so that Oin could burn my younger brother's arm! I had to hear him scream and beg for the pain to stop! Did you see him?! Did you see Nori?! He is…if my brother dies I will find the slavers and end them and then I'm coming back to end _you_!"

"How dare you. You are speaking to a direct descendant of the line of Durin," Dwalin gritted out as he came to stand nose to nose with the livid dwarf, "You owe Thorin your allegiance. You dare threaten our future king?"

"I dare," Dori hissed as Dwalin fell back in shock at the strong push that the other dwarf dealt that made him fall on his rump.

"Dori, be calm," Balin sighed going to stand between his younger brother and the livid dwarf, "You heard Thorin. He never meant for Nori to come to this. Thorin would never have allowed this to happen to your brother if he could have helped it. We will find the slavers and make them pay, but do not use your strength against us. You know not what you do in your anger."

"I know _exactly_ what I am doing in my anger," Dori snarled, "I trusted in you, Thorin. I trusted in you all to keep our people safe and then you sent my brother alone into such a dangerous situation. Get out of my house!"

"Dori, calm yourself…," Thorin began before ducking as a bowl of fruit slammed into the wall where his head had just been.

"Get out of my house and show your face to my family no more," Dori stated as he walked stiffly to his door and swung it open, "I would say that I apologize for my outbursts, but I would be lying. Nori lies close to dying in the other room and I don't see any of _your_ close kin that was sent into harm's way. Good day, Gentlemen."

"Dori," Balin tried again as he helped Dwalin stand back up.

"I said good day, Gentlemen," Dori hissed, "My little brother is ill and needs me at his side. Get out and do not come back."

Thorin sighed and exited with Dwalin and Balin following wearily. It took every bit of Dori's willpower not to punch the three as they walked by him.

"Did you know?" Dori questioned as Gloin walked up.

"I did not," Gloin sighed, "I'm so sorry, Dori. I'm sure that Thorin never meant for this to happen."

"Small consolation now," Dori bit out before turning and closing his door softly, "Mahal, help me not to kill early. That time will come later."

Breathing deeply, Dori hurried back to Nori's room and slid in as Ori regarded him silently. Dori saw the anger in his brother's eyes.

"I heard," Ori admitted as his older brother nodded as he came to check on Nori, "Why didn't they tell us the truth? We've been so worried all this time and they knew that something was wrong. How could they send Nori away like they did? How?"

Dori sighed. There were no good answers to those questions. The older brother looked at Nori and felt rage bubble. To see the wildest member of the Ri family reduced to the fragile being that lay bruised and bandaged in this bed made Dori want to get his sword and go on a killing spree.

"I don't know," Dori groaned finally as he wet a new cloth and replaced the old one on his brother's forehead, "I can't…we just need to focus on Nori right now. The rest will be dealt with at a later date."

Nori still did not stir and the eldest Ri sat in a chair near his brother's bed to take the ill dwarf's hand in his.

"Ori and I are here, Nori," Dori told his brother, "We're right here. You are safe now and we'll help you get better. You just rest now, Nori. Nothing is going to harm you anymore."

Dori leaned back as Ori embraced him from behind. Together the two watched as Nori breathed hard with the struggle to draw in enough air with fluid filled lungs. Nori shouldn't look like this. Not Nori. This was the wild card of the family. This was the wind that could never be caught and held. This was all wrong.

"He's going to be fine," Dori whispered praying his words were true to draw him out of the despair that was pulling at him, "We won't lose Nori to this. The lad is too stubborn to allow this to beat him. He's got us to look after him now."

"Right," Ori agreed coming to sit back in his chair, "What now?"

"I'm going to heat some water and clean Nori up some more," Dori decided as he stood and went across the hall to get a large pan of water from the bathing room that he had placed in there earlier to do some washing, "I need you to start boiling the chicken we bought today. We'll need to make some broth which will be easy on our brother's stomach."

"I don't want to leave Nori," Ori whined before calming as Dori raised a hand at him after setting the pan of water over the fire in Nori's fireplace.

"We need to work as a team to assist Nori in recovering," Dori instructed, "I'm going to need your help, Ori. Nori is very fragile right now. He needs to be cleaned and fed. I'm the eldest and what I say goes. Don't argue with me, Ori."

"Okay. I'm sorry," Ori sighed as Dori patted his shoulder reassuringly, "I'm going. Would you like me to get you some towels?"

Dori nodded and Ori hurried to get what he offered. The older brother waited until Ori was gone to begin his task. The youngest did not need to see how bad Nori's wounds and thinness really was. Ori would worry too much.

"You volunteered, did you?" Dori asked as he brought the warm water over and began to cleanse his brother fully a few moments later, "You always make decisions that are so questionable, Nori. Do you even realize what losing you would have done to Ori and I? You are a wild thing, but an important part of our family. We need you, Little Brother. Don't you dare leave us after we just found you again."

Dori grimaced angrily as he cleansed his brother bit by bit. There was evidence of whip marks and bruises shaped like hands all over Nori. People were going to die. Oh, they were going to suffer for what was done to Nori."

"Let's clean that hairs of yours," Dori hummed, "You hate dirty hair. At least I taught you that much."

Nori didn't even twitch when his brother propped him up and began to gently wash his hair clean. Dori frowned at the marks he found on Nori's neck. There had been a slave ring fitted on his brother at some point.

"Knowing you, you picked the lock of that collar," Dori muttered as he completed his task bit by bit, "Nori, you are going to be the death of me. I swear to Mahal, you will be. At least they didn't cut your beard."

The elder dried his brother's hair with a towel and began to gently untangle the knotted snarls of Nori's hair. Slowly, Dori began to see the bit of ginger within his brother's hair shining as he worked the comb through Nori's mane while his brother's hair dried. Nori's mane had looked a dark brown with all the dirt and oil caked within it earlier.

"That looks better," Ori piped up as he stepped back inside, "Let me comb his beard, Dori. Nori's let me do that before for him. He's got the softest hair."

"Always has," Dori agreed, "Nori's hair is a thing of beauty. People can say whatever they want about our family, but Mahal has blessed us with good hair."

"Not mine," Ori whined as Dori chuckled.

"Yours just hasn't grown in enough," Dori reminded, "Nori has told you that before. Your hair will be as thick as your brother's one day. You and Nori have our mother's hair. My color and texture came from my father."

Ori flashed a quick grin then before frowning when he looked back at their ill brother. Dori handed Ori the comb to try and distract the lad and watched as the youngest finished up combing the last of Nori's hair. Nori looked a little better now and hopefully felt a little better being clean and warm. The only problem now was that it was clear how pale Nori really was and again rage simmered in the pit of Dori's core.

"Braid his hair and beard once both are fully dry," Dori urged as Ori looked up at him, "Nori's going to be in a bed for quite a bit of time and having his hair in braids will keep the length from tangling too badly. I'm going to start the broth so get me if Nori needs me, okay?"

Ori nodded as Dori took his leave. The eldest listened at the door as the youngest brother again began to chatter softly to Nori. Hopefully the ill dwarf could hear his brother and realize that he was home and safe again. Nori always did pay close attention to Ori just as Dori did himself.

"Mahal, please protect our Nori," Dori prayed as he leaned his forehead against the door, "Give him the strength to overcome this illness. Help him, Mahal, for my brother was trying to help free slaves. That must entitle him to some leniency when you look upon some of his mischiefs from the past. We need him here and not in your Halls."

The eldest Ri sighed and left to do his task. Dori walked to the kitchen and checked on the boiling chicken.

"What is this?" Dori hummed to himself as he glanced out the window and saw Thorin using an axe to break apart logs as Dwalin and Balin stacked the newly cut firewood near the backdoor of his home, "Feeling guilty are you? Good. You _should_ feel guilty."

Dori had no charitable thoughts for Thorin and his kin. It was not Thorin's brother who lay struggling to draw in breath in the bed in Nori's room. It was not Thorin's brother who suffered who knows how long as a slave. Dori returned to his cooking with a head shake and created a simple broth that would be easy to digest for his ill brother.

"Here we go," Dori said as he entered Nori's room with a small bowl, "This will help Nori get stronger with time. Good braiding, Ori."

Nori sported a main braid in his hair and two braids woven in an intricate pattern in his beard. The lad had thought through the fact that it would be easier to care for Nori without his beard getting in the way. Ori was a smart lad.

"Thank you, but that doesn't look like much food," Ori worried as his older brother propped Nori up with some pillows behind his back.

"Nori won't be able to handle too much food in his condition," Dori explained, "This is enough for now."

It took patience and a lot of time to ease the broth down Nori's throat. The ill dwarf coughed a few times as he choked, but Dori was gentle as he wiped the spilled soup from his brother's lips. This was reminiscent of feeding Nori when he was a babe.

"You look like you've done this before," Ori observed as his brother looked up at him.

"Nori was weak when he was a newborn," Dori explained, "Mother had him early and Nori was too weak to nurse and she was very ill for a long time. I fed him with a little spoon that the midwife gave me. I've learned the tricks of getting food down Nori's throat from his first days."

"You never told me that before," Ori gasped, "He obviously got stronger."

"And wilder," Dori chuckled, "Nori bit into life with a vengeance. Do you know how many times I had to tear after him when he was a toddler when he escaped Mother and took off in nothing but a nappy? Laughed as he ran from me, the brat, but showered me in kisses once I caught him. I tease Nori about that sometimes."

Ori giggled softly at that image. Nori had been a wild babe and grew into a wilder adult.

"It's okay," Dori soothed as Nori softly keened for a moment after he had choked on a bit of broth, "You're safe. Just a little more soup. You can do it, Nori."

Dori was unsure if Nori heard, but finally he got the last of the broth into his brother and laid the frail dwarf back down to rest. This was not the brother that had left fourteen months ago. That Nori had been madder than a wet hen and strong. This being was smaller and easily broken. Dori was determined to see Nori strong again.

"Still too warm," Dori fretted as he felt his brother's forehead and placed a new cloth soaked with cooling water on his forehead.

Nori's fever was still high, but he seemed to be peaceful for the moment.

"You sleep too," Dori insisted as Ori regarded him in surprise, "Crawl up beside him. Nori always did enjoy the naps you two took together when you were younger. He'll sense you close and feel safe. Nori needs to feel calm so he can get better. Up you go."

All arguments against the idea were dropped as Ori eagerly did as Dori asked. If Nori would feel better with Ori near then so be it. Dori draped a blanket over both brothers and watched as Ori fell asleep. The lad had been worried terribly by the absence of Nori and now was more than scared for Nori's health. The sleep was going to do the youngest just as good as it was going to do for Nori.

"I've always had two, younger brothers to look after," Dori whispered to himself, "Mahal, please allow me to always have two brothers to look after. Don't take Nori from us. I beg you."

Days blurred together as Dori's focus stayed on Nori. He barely registered that Bofur arrived on a daily basis to restock the firewood in the house while Bombur and Gloin brought cooked dishes from their wives. He did notice Oin's daily visits and grew more and more worried that Nori's health was not improving.

"He's been weakened with the lack of food he was given," Oin admitted as Dori cursed, "Nori's system is just at its lowest point at the moment. His wounds are mending some so he is fighting. The medicines will help with the pneumonia, but it will take time."

Loved ones did not want to hear about time when a family member was suffering. Dori wanted to see some evidence that Nori was turning the corner besides watching the bruises fade from his face, but after three weeks his brother's fever grew so high late one night that the older dwarf knew he was losing Nori.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost and Found**

Pre-Quest story for the brothers Ri. I realize that there are more popular members of our favorite dwarven company, but Nori and his brothers are my favorite. I hope you enjoy, but if you don't then that is okay too.

I own nothing at all.

Chapter Three

Days blurred together as Dori's focus stayed on Nori. He barely registered that Bofur arrived on a daily basis to restock the firewood in the house while Bombur and Gloin brought cooked dishes from their wives. He did notice Oin's daily visits and grew more and more worried that Nori's health was not improving.

"He's been weakened with the lack of food he was given," Oin admitted as Dori cursed, "Nori's system is just at its lowest point at the moment. His wounds are mending some so he is fighting. The medicines will help with the pneumonia, but it will take time."

Loved ones did not want to hear about time when a family member was suffering. Dori wanted to see some evidence that Nori was turning the corner besides watching the bruises fade from his face, but after three weeks his brother's fever grew so high late one night that the older dwarf knew he was losing Nori.

"Go get Oin, Ori," Dori ordered as the youngest looked ready to cry as Nori lay gasping feebly for air as sweat poured off of him in sheets, "Hurry. Nori's suffering and needs help. Run as fast as you can."

Ori raced out as Dori lifted Nori back into his arms like he was a baby and hurried the ill dwarf to the washroom where a tub of water stood ready to be heated. Dori had no intentions of heating the water. The eldest Ri needed the cooler water for Nori and hoped that it would do the trick or else his brother was lost.

"There we go," Dori said as he lowered his brother, nightshirt and all, into the tepid water, "Let's lower that fever, shall we? No, no. Don't fight me, Nori. It's okay. Here we go. Let's cool you down. It's okay. Calm down."

Nori thrashed weakly as his brother scooped handfuls of water over his back and head to try and bring down the fever. Dori rocked and soothed his brother as best as he could while continuing to try and cool him down.

"Don't," Nori whimpered as he struggled, "No."

"Nori, it's me. It's your brother Dori," Dori soothed, "Calm down. No one is trying to harm you. Can you hear me?"

Nori didn't respond even though his eyes were slightly open, but he did calm some. Dori sighed and returned to scooping the water over his still brother. Dori was getting soaked himself, but didn't care. Nori was still burning to the touch.

"Good idea," Oin complimented as he hurried inside of the chamber several moments later, "Ori told me that Nori's fever has grown worse and the water will help his temperature come down. I see that you have cared for your brothers long to note all the tricks at helping when they are ill."

"That is my job as the eldest to solve little brothers' problems, but Nori is burning up," Dori said as Oin reached and frowned when he touched Nori's cheek, "His bed is soaked with sweat and he was so weak tonight that he couldn't swallow anything, including his medicine."

"He would probably choke on it," Oin sighed, "I don't think Nori has enough strength to swallow right now. The fever is burning him from the inside out. Keep up what you are doing. This is what I would have suggested. His bed needs to be cleaned."

"I'll go change the sheets," Ori called as he hurried from the doorway where he had been standing.

"Is there anything I can do ta help?" another voice asked as Dori looked up in surprise to see Bofur standing in the doorway, "I was walking home from Bombur's when Ori tore by me and I followed. Let me help in any way I can for ya and your family."

"Could you get me some towels and another nightshirt for Nori?" Dori asked as Bofur nodded and left to do his tasks.

Oin helped Dori scoop water again and again over Nori's overheated body. The ill dwarf made a noise of discomfort at his treatment as Dori gave a small grin.

"Always complaining, aren't ya? You are still the same even as sick as you are right now," Dori smirked as he cradled Nori's head to keep him from sinking below the water before looking up at Oin, "Never changes. You do something to help him and Nori whines and protests. He's oppositional defiant. Always has been."

"Then he'll defy this illness and get better," Oin declared as Dori prayed that the words were true, "His temperature seems to be lowering a bit. I don't think he should remain in the water any longer."

Dori felt his brother's forehead and nodded. It pained him to see Nori shivering within the tub and instantly scooped him up as Bofur hurried forward to hand him a towel. Together, Dori and Bofur dried the ill dwarf.

"Look away," Dori insisted as Bofur and Oin complied, "I don't want you looking at my brother in his skivvies without Nori's permission. Doesn't seem proper."

"Not like Nori and I haven't done our far share of skinny dipping together down at tha creek," Bofur chuckled, "He don't having nothing that I haven't seen, Dori."

"I know," Dori sighed cradling his brother close, "But that was when Nori had a choice in the matter. Nori's choices were taken from him when he was made a slave. I refuse to allow anything to be done to my brother that is not his choice from now on. He has been through enough. I just…please understand that I'm just trying to protect Nori."

"Never thought otherwise," Bofur admitted looking troubled as he shared a pained glance with Oin.

Dori didn't pay the others anymore mind after Nori gave a great shudder. The older brother quickly peeled off the wet nightshirt and dried Nori some more with a second towel before placing the fresh nightshirt over his brother's head.

"Out of my way," Dori ordered as he carried Nori back to his room and tucked him under his fresh bedding and then Oin and he worked together to refresh the bandages on the ill dwarf's wounds. Dori sighed as he began to pull out the braids in his brother's mane to dry the hair once Nori was settled to rest again.

"He feels cooler to the touch, but he is still warm," Ori fussed as he felt Nori's forehead though the dwarf seemed deeply asleep by this point, "I thought that the cool water might break the fever. He's still warm."

"No helping it," Oin groused, "Pneumonia is a hard illness to shake. Weaker dwarves would already be dead by now. Nori's a fighter to have traveled the distance he did to come home as sick as he was and still is. He's certainly not licked."

"D-dead?" Ori stuttered as Bofur grimaced at the word, "Mahal, no. Nori's not going to die, is he?"

"Certainly not," Dori denied as he combed Nori's hair to help it dry faster, "I wouldn't allow such a thing and neither would Oin. Get that thought out of your head. Nori is too hardheaded a dwarf to allow an illness to force him to leave us. That is not our brother's way."

Ori looked a little relieved before gasping as Nori seemed to choke as his back arched and he clawed at his throat with one hand while coughing erupted from deep in his chest. Dori took charge and hauled Nori upright and pounded on his back hard while Oin snatched a fresh chamber pot and got it to the ill dwarf's lips right when Nori vomited.

"Nori!" Ori cried as he hurried to help support his brother as Dori continued to pound on his back, "Dori, you're hurting him!"

The elder Ri brother ignored the youngest as he continued pounding on Nori's back. It was important to make sure the ill dwarf got everything out of his throat or he would choke again. Dori gritted his teeth at having to do what was needed to be done.

"No, Lad," Bofur soothed coming up to watch as Nori's heaving tapered off and Dori leaned his brother back down as the ill dwarf breathed heavily, "Dori's helping your brother get some of the sickness out of his lungs. The more he clears room in his chest the easier it will be for Nori to breath properly. The vomiting is a good thing."

"Aye," Oin agreed as Ori looked at him, "Purging is a messy business, but it is a good thing in this instance. Bofur, how'd you know?"

"Bombur had a bout of pneumonia as a babe," Bofur explained, "Near ta scared my ma and I ta death. Da was gone by that point, but Bifur moved in and helped us. My brother's case was mild and once he got tha sickness out of his lungs Bombur healed right up again."

"Really?" Ori gasped looking relieved.

"Dori?"

The room grew silent at the whispered word. Dori's heart soared when Nori's eyes fluttered open and looked around him in confusion.

"Nori, I'm here," Dori reassured as his brother looked up at him for the first time since he got home, "You're safe."

"Safe?" Nori echoed before coughing choked him for a moment, "Ori?"

"Here. I'm here," Ori blurted as he moved up beside Dori and gripped Nori's hand, "I've missed you, Brother. I've been so scared. I'm so glad you are awake. You're home now and Dori and I are going to take real good care of you. Don't worry about anything. Just get better for us, okay? Just get better."

Nori lips twitched up for a moment before his eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep. Ori held his brother's hand as he looked up happily at Dori.

"He woke up," Ori squeaked softly, "Is he going to be okay now?"

"I hope so," Dori breathed feeling a little relief for a moment, "Ori, Lad, I'm not going to lie to you. Nori is extremely weak right now. He's still very sick, but Nori is fighting this just like Oin said. There is a chance that Nori will lose this fight, but have you ever known our brother to back down from anything?"

"No," Ori whispered gripping his brother's hand tighter, "Nori never gives up, but I've never seen him like this before, Dori."

"Nor have I," the eldest Ri agreed, "Nori wasn't this bad even as a premature newborn, but he is more stubborn than anything in Middle-earth. He'll not leave us. I know that in my heart. Just have faith in Nori."

"I _always_ have faith in Nori," Ori whispered looking at his brother worriedly as the ill dwarf began shivering.

"Keep him warm," Dori urged as his younger brother crawled under the covers with Nori, "Get some sleep. Nori's got the right idea."

Dori, Oin, and Bofur left the room to allow the two dwarves to rest in quiet. Dori sank into a chair and put his head in his hands for a moment. That had been too close. Nori's condition had nearly caused his death. How much more could his brother take before his body gave out?

"How bad is it?" Dori asked finally as he looked up at Oin, "I want the truth. Will Nori survive this?"

"I don't know," Oin admitted as Bofur hissed, "Dori, I told the truth in there. A lot of dwarves would be dead already. Nori is one stubborn, git of a dwarf. He's fighting hard and the purging of his lungs has started. His chances are looking up."

"I'm sick of hearing about his chances," Dori bit out gripping his hands into fists, "I want Nori well. I want him up to his usual shenanigans and fighting me at every opportunity he gets. I _hate_ seeing him like this."

"Deep breath," Oin encouraged as Dori complied and lowered his head as fatigue pulled at him, "You said it yourself, Nori is a fighter. With the care you are giving him he stands a good chance of beating this. Be strong for both of your brothers."

"There is no question in that," Dori declared, "I will not let either Nori or Ori down with not giving them the proper support they need from their older brother. Nori needs me strong and I will be strong. I will not lose my younger brother without one hell of a fight, Oin. Rest assured."

Dori head came up at the tapping on his door. He rose and answered the door only to glare angrily as he beheld Thorin Oakenshield.

"Why are _you_ here?" Dori questioned as Thorin looked at him calmly.

"May I come in?" Thorin requested as Dori pursed his lips before stepping back to allow the prince to enter, "I heard that Oin was needed tonight and came to see how Nori was doing. I've been worried."

"Nori was in danger of passing away tonight," Dori reported crisply as he turned away to go back and sit again, "Thankfully he responded to being cooled down and his fever has lowered enough that he can rest peacefully. He woke for a moment and recognized me just now."

"Is he awake still? Can I speak with him?" Thorin demanded before drawing back as Dori stood enraged as Bofur and Oin edged forward in case they needed to step in to restrain the eldest Ri, "Calm yourself. I am not here to do harm to your family. Dwalin and Balin are currently tracking down Nori's trail and I need all the information I can get to make the slavers pay for what they did to your brother."

Dori breathed hard and looked away angrily. Thorin was right. The more information he could gather the quicker the ones who did this to his brother would get what they deserved.

"Nori was awake for but a blink of the eye," Dori finally bit out, "He is far too weak to handle any questioning. I'm not even sure he really completely understands that he is home. Nori's eyes weren't focusing well."

"I understand," Thorin agreed as Dori looked over at him, "I too know what it is like to see a sibling suffer. This has been hard on you and Ori."

"Hard?" Dori sighed before looking away, "Nori's fighting with every ounce of his being to survive this. It is hard…no…it is _torture_ to watch. Despite our arguing, that is my little brother, Thorin. Nori is just as precious to me as Ori. He is my first younger brother. I've been there for him from day one and it is killing me to see him like this."

"All of Oin's fees and your household expenses will be covered by myself," Thorin declared as Dori looked up at him in disbelief, "I protect my own. Nori is…he's something, your brother, but he is loyal and helped track down the slavers to keep our people safe. I never wanted for this to happen to him. You must know that, Dori."

Dori didn't answer as he dropped back down into his chair. The reassurance over his family's financial state was a load off his mind, but Nori's plight due to Thorin's orders made him seethe.

"I realize that you meant well," Dori finally said as he looked back up at Thorin, "I know that you didn't mean for this to happen, but I have to look at your decision's ramifications every time I walk into my brother's room and see Nori's condition. I might lose him, Thorin. I've lost my father and my mother. So has Ori and now we might lose Nori too? I haven't the words, Thorin."

"I will make this right," Thorin soothed as Dori winced, "Please. Please let me know as soon as Nori is strong enough to give me some details so that the people who did this will pay for their crimes. I'm sorry, Dori. I didn't send Nori just because he wasn't directly related to my line. I sent your brother because he is the best for ferreting out information within the shadows. Nori must have gotten too close."

"Too close indeed," Dori nodded out before spearing Thorin with his eyes, "I will be there when the slavers are taken out. Once Nori is out of danger I will be there."

"Agreed," Thorin promised as he took his leave with Oin and Bofur following.

Dori stood and walked back to Nori's room and found both of his brother's sleeping. The eldest stroked some of Nori hair from his face and felt the heated forehead and nodded that the fever wasn't too terribly high. Nori stirred fretfully and then stilled as Dori stroked his hair softly like their mother had done for all of her children in the past.

"Peace, Nori," Dori soothed as his brother fell into a deeper sleep, "I'm here."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost and Found**

Pre-Quest story for the brothers Ri. I realize that there are more popular members of our favorite dwarven company, but Nori and his brothers are my favorite. I hope you enjoy, but if you don't then that is okay too.

I own nothing at all.

Chapter Four

Dori stood and walked back to Nori's room and found both of his brother's sleeping. The eldest stroked some of Nori hair from his face and felt the heated forehead and nodded that the fever wasn't too terribly high. Nori stirred fretfully and then stilled as Dori stroked his hair softly like their mother had done for all of her children in the past.

"Peace, Nori," Dori soothed as his brother fell into a deeper sleep, "I'm here."

Nori continued to struggle to recover. The brief lucidity that dreadful night was the last for most of the time the ill dwarf slept or stared ahead without comprehension in his eyes. Ori took to reading or making up stories to tell Nori in hopes of drawing his brother out of his own mind.

"Your eyebrows are getting longer," Ori blurted to Nori one day as Dori snorted, "You hair grows so fast. It's not fair."

"Nori was born with a head full of hair that was long enough for braiding in the sweetest, little braids you've ever seen. Mother was ill so I placed the first braids in Nori's mane. He hates to be reminded of that," Dori chuckled as Ori listened in fascination, "He was a sight to see just like you were when born. Dwarves cooed over you both as babes."

"You braided my first braids too," Ori grinned out as Dori nodded, "I wish my hair grew as fast as Nori's."

"Your hair grows at the same rate as mine," Dori nodded out, "Your hair is showing signs of filling out already. Be patient. You at least got your beard faster than Thorin's youngest nephew."

"True," Ori agreed stroking Nori's hair, "I made up a new story for you, Nori. It's all about the adventures of the amazing Noi."

Dori grinned as Ori chirped away telling a silly story that was obviously based around their brother's nonsense.

"Get better soon," Dori whispered down to his brother that evening after Ori had drifted off, "Ori is worrying himself sick and I'm not fairing much better. Come back to us, Nori."

Six weeks had passed since Nori's return and Dori felt a little better when his brother's ankle wounds, feet, and ribs finally healed enough to no longer need fresh bandages. The burn on his brother's arm healed much slower and made Dori furious every time he cleaned and bandaged the injury.

"Keep fighting, Nori," Dori encouraged as his brother stared into space, "You are doing so well. Keep up the good work."

There was no answer at all, but Dori prayed that his brother could hear him. He also prayed that Nori would come around soon. The eldest needed his brother awake so he could work on getting the younger fed properly. Broths were not going to help Nori gain back his lost weight and Dori desperately wanted to see his brother fill back out again. It hurt to see Nori looking so fragile within his bed, but Nori seemed to be lost within his own mind at the moment thanks to the fever that left him drained of most energy.

"I'm going to hang up the laundry," Dori instructed Ori one day a little over two months since Nori came home, "Watch our brother."

The elder went and began to hang the freshly washed bed linens when he heard what sounded like horses galloping near. Dori looked up in time to see five horses bearing men riding towards his home. Men hardly ever passed this far up the mountain and Dori got a bad taste in his mouth when the group drew closer.

"What is this?" Dori thought as the horses slowed and a smarmy-looking son of man sniffed down at him.

"Dwarf, I'm looking for something that belongs to me," the man snapped haughtily as Dori listened, "One of my slaves has escaped and I've come to retrieve my property. My men have followed his trail here."

Dori stiffened as he narrowed his eyes. Most would know the danger in this if they knew the Ri family well for a narrowed-eyed Dori was a thing of danger.

"There is no slave that is here," Dori denied, "Only I and my two brothers live here, but I am very interested in hearing more about this _slave_ that you speak of."

"Not your business, Dwarf. I demand to see these brothers since one may be my property," the man ordered, "I am Lord Lanathcourt and the slave that ran away cost me a pretty bit of coin and has been a thorn since my purchase of him. The wretch picked his collar and broke his chains to escape. I will have him back so that he will know the taste of the lash once again. You dwarves are tough creatures. He never once screamed for me. I so enjoy hearing screams."

Dori was a mother hen. Dori was a worrier. Dori was a gentleman dwarf. However, most people didn't realize that Dori was also a beserker when it was needed. Rage filled the dwarf and no man was left standing after Dori charged.

"Nori! Belongs! To! No! _Man_!" Dori bellowed as he banged the lord's head on the ground with each word while he straddled the prone lord's body, "You think you own him, Scum?! How dare you?! I'll kill you!"

Dori cursed as hands dragged him away from the creature who had hurt Nori. Grunts followed as Dori strained against the hands holding him. He jerked forward despite three dwarves holding him back.

"Unhand me!" Dori demanded angrily.

"Dori, stop!" Thorin ordered as the dwarf stilled, "I need this man alive for questioning. He may have the answer we need to avenge Nori."

"How dare you?" Lanathcourt shrilled as Gloin and Bofur grabbed him up, "I've come to get what is rightfully mine and this…_beast_ killed my men!"

Dori pulled out of Oin's, Bifur's, and Bombur's grasp and walked over calmly.

"Look upon my face," Dori bit out as the lord stared at him, "Do you see a familiarity within my features to the one you are seeking?"

Lanathcourt gaped at Dori before the dwarf punched him hard in the gut.

"Nori is my younger brother and he is no slave of yours," Dori hissed as the man doubled over trying to gasp in some air before grunting as Dori grabbed his hair in a fist, "Was it you who beat my brother? Was it? Answer me!"

"No," Lanathcourt choked out, "You killed my slave overseer. He was the one that you attacked first. He is the one that meted out punishments. That dwarf was trouble from the minute I bought him."

"You lie," Dori snarled, "Nori's bruising on his face came from a left handed person. That other man was right handed. You are left handed. It was _you_ that beat and whipped my little brother. You _dare_ touch my kin, Bastard?!"

Lanathcourt grunted as Dori backhanded him hard enough to make him spit out blood and a tooth.

"He will be questioned and punished," Thorin urged as Dori stepped back while an irate Gloin and Bofur dragged the screaming man away, "His blood will be yours to spill once we get the information we need."

"Damn straight," Dori spat before his head snapped up as his front door crashed open.

"Dori!" Ori yelled from the doorway, "Hurry! It's Nori!"

Dori tore back to the house and followed his brother. The elder cursed as he saw his brother had somehow clawed himself from his bed and was pressed as far into the corner as he could get as he chanted in a clear panic.

"No. Not yours. I'm not yours," Nori mumbled over and over again as he trembled violently from fear and exhaustion, "Go away. Go away. Not yours. I'm not yours. Go away. Go away. No. Not yours."

"Nori?" Dori called softly as he moved forward and stopped a foot from Nori as his brother looked at him wildly without recognition in his eyes, "It's okay. You heard that horrible man's voice, didn't you?"

"Not his. I'm not his," Nori whisperd as Dori closed his eyes at his brother's panic to hide his anger while he kneeled on the floor, "Not going back."

"Never," Dori agreed as his brother regarded him with wide eyes, "Ori and I will never allow anyone to harm you."

"Ori?" Nori echoed seeming to be thinking before he looked back up at his brother, "Dori?"

"Yes. It's me. It's Dori," the elder soothed before gasping when he got an armful of younger brother as Nori sobbed into his shoulder and he quickly pulled him closer to offer comfort, "I'm here. It's okay. Hush, Nori. No one is going to hurt you again."

"Don't let him take me away," Nori wailed as he clung to his brother desperately, "Don't let him chain me again. He hurt me and hurt me and wouldn't stop. Don't let him hurt me anymore. Please, Dori? I'll be good. Don't send me back."

"Never. You'll never be hurt by him again," Dori reassured stroking his brother's back to try and soothe him, "I'm here now. You never have to worry about being sent away. I won't allow it. You're safe, Little Brother."

Ori burst into tears and ended up wrapped around both of his brothers. Nori stilled then and looked at the youngest.

"I know you," Nori whispered before his eyes rolled up in his head and he went limp in Dori's arms.

"Nori!" both brothers cried out together.

"Get him back on the bed," Oin ordered since he had followed Dori inside, "Let me see him."

Dori lifted his brother back into bed and stepped away for Oin to do his job.

"What happened?" Dori asked as he drew Ori over to his side.

"I heard you yelling and went to the window and saw that those men were here," Ori told as both brothers watched the healer's movements, "Then that one man starting shrieking and Nori freaked. He didn't know it was me and had scrambled into the corner in a complete panic. He begged me not to give him back…Dori, was that the man who thought he owned our Nori?"

"It was," Dori bit out before grabbing at Ori as he turned to run out, "Stop! Where are you going?"

"To kill him!" Ori snarled as he struggled, "Let me go! I want his head!"

"Stop," Dori ordered before yelping as Ori bit him, "Stop that! Look…Ori calm down. His head is ours!"

Ori stilled as he looked up at Dori in question.

"Thorin needs to question Lord Going-to-Die to track down the slavers," Dori explained, "Then his blood is ours to spill."

Dori was a bit amazed at his youngest brother's fierceness in this moment. Ori had never been overly violent before. This was new and the eldest Ri realized that Ori had inherited some of the same strength that he himself possessed. Plus, really sharp teeth.

"Okay," Ori breathed calming, "Okay. I will be there."

"So be it," Dori agreed before turning to Oin, "How is he? Why did Nori pass out?"

"Nori is still trapped in fever dreams and his former 'owner's' voice triggered his fears," Oin admitted as Dori cursed, "His usual reasoning has fled since the illness is taking its toll on his mind as well as body."

"Do not call that monster Nori's owner," Ori snarled angrily, "Nori is owned by no one!"

"Agreed," Oin sighed, "Nori is a great master at controlling his emotions usually, but he is worn through and is not himself at the moment. The name of his youngest brother was able to snap him out of the panic, but then his mind shut down when his strength ran out."

"Will this never end?" Dori spat as he sat next to Nori and looked devastated, "How much more torment can he go through? That's it! Brother, you are never leaving this house again. You are staying right here where I can keep an eye on you until the end of your days."

"Like that's going to happen," Oin chuckled as Ori giggled, "Nori is not one to be stifled. He's certainly his own dwarf. The fact that he was able to snap back to reality is a good sign. Nori is still fighting."

"He's a fighter and always has been one. I also think that's all Nori and I ever do," Dori snorted as he brushed some bits of hair from his brother's face, "Nori and I are such opposites. We fuss and fume, he leaves, and I worry."

"But Nori always comes back," Ori offered as his oldest brother looked up at him, "Nori never leaves us completely. He is always looking after us even from afar."

"That he does in his odd, little way," Dori grumped as he felt Nori's forehead, "I think the upset has made his fever rise again. Ori, go get some fresh water and a cloth."

Ori scampered off as Dori rubbed his face tiredly. Oin patted his shoulder in sympathy as he stood.

"Here is some more medicinal, tea leaves and balm for Nori's burn," Oin began as Dori accepted his brother's medicines, "I think rest, good food, and staying calm are the best we can do for your brother right now. I am hoping that Nori wakes soon so he can eat more solid foods. His weight has me worried."

"Me too," Dori whispered before sitting up straighter to take the bowl of water from Ori's hand as the younger hurried inside and dipped the washcloth into the water to dab Nori's face and neck to try and help cool him down, "Thank you, Oin, for all of your support. You have been very kind to Nori and my family."

"My place is with the wounded and ill," Oin insisted, "I know that Thorin is paying my fees, but know I would have treated Nori anyway. I do not turn away dwarves who are in need of care."

"You are kinder than you let on, Friend," Dori murmured continuing his task, "You pretend to be prickly, but only a big hearted person would do your craft. If ever you have need of Ori or I, we will be at your service."

"Any time you need us at all," Ori agreed bowing deeply.

"I was told to tell you that Thorin went to take care of that filth. He said he would be back later," Oin reported as Dori's hands stilled for a moment, "Keep Nori calm. He needs no more stress right now."

"I will shield him from any upset," Dori assured, "I am more than furious over how upset Nori was today. I've never seen my brother lose control like that before. That was pure fear. I…I can't talk about that right now. I will upset Nori if he picks up on my anger."

"Like I said, there are no filters being used for Nori," Oin continued, "That was raw emotion and not thought out reactions. Nori's tough. He'll pull through as long as we keep him safe."

"Which won't be an issue," Ori urged, "Dori and I won't let anything upset Nori anymore."

Oin nodded with a half-smile as he left. Ori sat and watched Dori as he worked on trying to bring down Nori's fever.

"He looks peaceful," Ori mentioned as Dori folded the wet cloth and laid it on their brother's forehead, "Do you think Nori understands that he is home?"

"I'm still not sure," Dori admitted as Ori frowned, "The fever is messing with his ability to think clearly. It may be a bit of time before Nori rouses fully. I can just hear him now. Nori will be fussing and grumbling to get out of bed when he's not ready. I'll have to chain him down."

"Don't use those words," Ori blurted as Dori realized his mistake, "Don't say that to Nori. Not those words."

"Never those words," Dori assured as the youngest sniffled for a moment, "I'll choose my wording more carefully around Nori. No worries."

"Nori _will_ fuss though," Ori snickered as Dori relaxed, "He hates being sick in bed."

"That he does," Dori chuckled as he pulled the blankets over Nori higher, "That he does."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost and Found**

Pre-Quest story for the brothers Ri. I realize that there are more popular members of our favorite dwarven company, but Nori and his brothers are my favorite. I hope you enjoy, but if you don't then that is okay too.

I own nothing at all.

Chapter Five

Nori's fever rose considerably for the next week as the ill dwarf tossed and turned with nightmares. Dori many times had to practically lay atop his brother to keep Nori from harming himself with his struggles. The eldest worked hard at soothing his younger brother and the efforts did seem to help Nori out of his dreams. Luckily, the fever finally came down with the help of Oin's tea as Nori continued to heal from his ordeal.

"Dori?"

"Nori," the eldest gasped as his brother looked at him one morning with awareness in his eyes for the first time in weeks, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Nori breathed as his eyes were drawn to Ori sleeping next to him, "Kid okay?"

"Been worried. We've both been worried," Dori sighed as he felt Nori's cheeks, "You're still feverish, but this is the lowest your temperature has been in some time."

"Sick?" Nori echoed blinking sleepily, "What…oh."

"Do you remember what has happened?" Dori pushed gently as Nori looked back at him.

"I…I was tracking…slavers," Nori mumbled closing his eyes as it seemed he was trying to remember, "Tried to take a dwarfling from under his mother's nose. I got the child to safety, but they…they caught up with me later. Dori, they chained me like an animal. There were too many of them. I couldn't get away for so long because they found that I could pick locks so they kept me drugged. I escaped. Tried to…I was trying to come home."

"You are home now and those bastards will get theirs," Dori growled as Nori swallowed, "Let me get you some water. Ori, wake up, Lad, look who is awake."

"Nori!" Ori cheered as the ill dwarf gave him a small smile, "I've been so worried. I'm so glad you are awake."

"Sounds like you are," Nori sighed before Dori assisted him in sitting up to drink some water, "Mahal, I feel as weak as a kitten."

"You're still fighting pneumonia," Dori explained as he placed another pillow behind his brother's head so he could sit up some, "The slavers starved you so your body is having a lot of trouble overcoming the sickness. I'm going to make some of that porridge you love. Can you eat for me? You need to gain some weight back."

"I think I could," Nori agreed as Ori flashed a grin up at the eldest before the ill dwarf coughed hard for several moments, "Pneumonia, huh? Dammit."

Dori hid a smile as he hurried to the kitchen to prepare the porridge. Typical Nori to start complaining right off the bat. It was a good thing that Nori's favorite was an easy recipe and soon the eldest was back beside his brothers with a tray full of bowls and some more tea for Nori. Ori eagerly took his share and set Dori's portion near the fire to keep it warm.

"I can feed myself," Nori groaned as Dori went to help him.

"Show me your hands," Dori insisted and his brother growled as he raised his arms only to see them shaking too hard to handle a spoon, "Thought so. Open up."

Nori growled again as Ori ducked his head enjoying the sound that he had missed so much. Dori was able to get half the bowl into his brother before Nori turned away as coughing erupted again.

"I put honey in this to help with those coughs," Dori assured as Nori looked in disgust at the cup, "You need this, Nori. You're too sick to refuse the medicine. I'm glad that you are stubborn because that has helped you survive what you've been through, but don't argue over this. I beg you."

Nori's eyes flicked up to his brother before he sighed and nodded. Together, Dori and Ori helped the ill dwarf sit up to drink his tea.

"Gah! Disgusting," Nori swore as Ori giggled at him, "Shut it, Ginger Top."

Dori shook his head as his younger brothers playfully fussed with one another back and forth over who had more ginger tones in their hair. Nori drifted back to sleep within moments of shutting his eyes.

"Ori, go bathe," Dori ordered as his youngest brother pouted, "You stink. Nori is sleeping peacefully and doesn't need a stinky, little brother smelling up his room. Go on. I'll take my bath after you."

"Fine," Ori sighed as he left with a bounce in his step.

"Glad you did that," Nori mumbled from where he lay as Dori startled, "Ori really did smell bad. He also looks awful. So do you."

"It's been a difficult time," Dori admitted as he sat on the bed next to his brother, "We came close to losing you there a couple of times, Nori. Ori and I have been terrified. We just got you back and don't want to lose you so soon."

"I wouldn't leave due to this," Nori snorted as Dori smiled slightly, "Tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing while I was not myself."

"Not at all," Dori soothed deciding to keep the truth to himself, "You were just very, very sick and…and those creatures hurt you. Getting you past the danger point was the only concern for a while."

"Hmm," Nori acknowledged as his eyes scrutinized his brother, "You really do look awful."

"Was it me?" Dori asked as Nori looked at him in confusion, "Did I drive you into taking on a mission that led to my little brother being sold into slavery? I need to know the truth, Nori. Was it me?"

"No!" Nori gasped trying to rise but failing miserably which led to another coughing fit which Dori soothed by rubbing his brother's back.

"Calm down," Dori instructed helping Nori sip some more water, "Deep breath."

"It was for Ori that I agreed to track down the slavers," Nori finally got out, "They are targeting dwarves at Ori's age to get more years out of working them. It is a filthy business. The man that marked me was one of the worst of the slave trainers that I saw. He had a tattoo of a scythe on his temple and told me it was to show that he was a slave reaper or some crap. The brand never stopped hurting."

"You are no longer marked," Dori insisted as Nori stilled so his brother could unwrap the bandage on his arm, "I need to clean this anyway. Oin had to cauterize the brand. It didn't heal and was infected."

Nori looked down at the wound to see the brand obscured by a flat burn that had obviously been down by a heated knife.

"That doesn't look so bad," Nori hummed as Dori cleansed, balmed, and rewrapped his arm, "I'm glad that the brand is not there anymore. No one would ever know that this wasn't just an old battle scar once this heals."

"I know what it was," Dori seethed as he shook, "You're reasoning to go were just, but I could still skin Thorin alive for not sending along any backup. You could have died under Lanathcourt's abuse."

Nori paled as he regarded his brother with wide eyes.

"How do you know that name?" Nori demanded before coughing made him unable to speak as his brother helped him rise and rubbed his back once again to help soothe the coughs.

"The creature came looking for you with four other men. I killed four and Thorin has been questioning Lanathcourt," Dori explained as he helped his brother lie down again, "His blood is ours to spill once Thorin is done."

"I give him to you," Nori whispered as his eyes grew heavy, "I don't ever want to see that man again. I don't, Dori."

"You won't," Dori acknowledged as Nori drifted back to sleep while his brother stroked his hair to calm him, "You will never cross paths with that man again. Rest, Nori. You are home and safe. Sleep, Brother."

"You haven't eaten," Ori chided when he came back in after his bath.

"Nori was being his trickster self again and wasn't really asleep. We were able to talk a little," Dori explained as Ori rolled his eyes, "Ori, I don't want you to breathe a word of anything that Nori said or did while he was ill. Nori is proud and that would upset him. Promise me."

"I swear," Ori agreed, "What about Oin?"

"I'll talk with him later," Dori said as he stood, "Watch over our brother. I think I can relax in a bath for a bit before heating the porridge to eat."

Nori was much more lucid the next few days, but his fever remained and his coughing grew to the point that he had little strength at all. Oin assured Dori that this was normal for pneumonia, but the elder brother hated to see Nori so weak and frail. Nori slept a lot and spent the rest of his time teasing Ori to keep his younger brother from worrying. Say whatever you will about Nori, he was a good brother to Ori.

"What is this?" Nori grumbled as he lifted the braid that held his hair and then lifted one of the braids of his beard, "Ori, did you do this to me?"

"Yes," Ori grinned out as Nori sighed as if terribly put upon, "Not like we could fix your hair properly with you being so sick, Brother. Dori and I just braided your mane to keep it out of the way."

"I look like a dwarrowdam," Nori fussed as he huffed irritably, "Bastard's took my eyebrow braids and then you make me look like a dam. Bring me a mirror."

Ori complied and shook in laughter while Nori growled good and loud as Dori stuck his head through the door and chuckled.

"Not our typical star-headed self, are we?" Dori asked as Nori moaned and hid under his blanket, "No helping it. No point fixing that mop until you can sit up on your own."

"I look ridiculous," Nori whined from beneath the cover as Dori laughed silently, "I know you're laughing even though I can't hear you!"

Ori and Dori dissolved into howling laughter as Nori peaked up at them with the blanket over everything, but his twinkling eyes.

"Vain," Dori chortled before stilling as a knock resounded on the front door, "Ori, stay here and shut the shutters. Lock them tight. Lock the door behind me and don't open it for anybody, but me."

Dori was extremely cautious over opening his door since Lanathcourt had shown up to retrieve Nori. The dwarf also knew that Thorin had set up guards around his home which made him feel better about his ill brother's safety.

"Who's there?" Dori called through the door.

"It is Thorin" was the call back.

Dori opened the door and allowed Thorin inside and was surprised to see Dwalin following.

"You find the slavers?" Dori demanded looking to the taller dwarf.

"Kind of," Dwalin agreed as Dori hissed, "We need to speak with Nori."

"How is he?" Thorin inquired as Dori sighed, "Is he well enough to receive visitors?"

"Yes, but not for long," Dori agreed, "Talking too much makes Nori cough and when his coughing starts he is in agony even though he never complains."

"We won't stay long," Thorin assured as Dori nodded.

"Don't upset him," Dori added, "Oin was clear that Nori needs to stay calm. I won't have you upsetting my brother."

Thorin nodded and Dori showed the prince to his brother's room as Ori unlocked the door for his eldest brother. Nori looked up when Thorin and Dwalin walked in behind his brother.

"You are looking better than last I saw you," Thorin complimented, "Are you up to answering some of my questions?"

"If I have answers then they are yours," Nori offered before a coughing fit shook him hard as Thorin blanched, "I'm fine. Dori, water."

The elder brother hurriedly helped Nori soothe his cough with water before sending a warning glance towards Thorin and Dwalin to be gentle.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Thorin began as Nori was finally able to stop coughing.

"I tracked the slavers to a town near Newport," Nori started, "There is a decent little town there full of all races of peoples. A dwarfling was stolen and I intervened. I was foolish to expose myself, but the child was but a babe. I couldn't…I wouldn't sacrifice one so young."

"Neither would we have expected that of you," Thorin assured as he sat at the end of Nori's bed to listen, "Then what?"

"I was able to get the dwarfling to safety, but the slavers were onto me," Nori continued, "They are after dwarves in particular to sell them overseas for the craftsman skills that are naturally ingrained in us. I was besieged in the next town and there were too many. I took down many, but they threw something. Some kind of glass jar that shattered and released a funny smelling gas. I blacked out and woke as I was branded against an anvil already manacled and chained."

Pandemonium broke out as everyone began to curse and yell at once. Nori blinked as Ori let out a string of curse words worthy of any dwarf. The lad had potential despite Dori's mothering. Coughing rocked Nori again and he barely registered that Dori was pounding on his back lightly while supporting him as Ori held the glass of water to his lips. Damn this illness.

"Maybe this should wait," Dwalin urged looking concerned as Nori was finally able to sip some of the water.

"I'm fine," Nori gasped out as he was settled against his pillows, "There is a secret location that the slavers conduct their slave training and auctions. I was taken there blindfolded. The path is marked, but you would not know my marks. I'll have to show you since I could only work with my feet."

"Boot marks would have worn away by now," Thorin denied before stilling as Nori laughed dryly without humor.

"I had no boots, Thorin," Nori admitted looking away, "Slaves are given only a long tunic to wear so we can conceal no weapons upon our person."

"You are not a slave," Dori snarled.

"I was for nearly a year," Nori sighed as Dori's heart clenched in pain, "They kept me drugged most of the time since I nearly escaped twice in the beginning. What they do…beatings, starvation, and hard labor are all a slave knows. Being stood on an auction block is…it's awful. Lanathcourt bought me and he enjoyed torturing his slaves. Most were children of men and hardly even out of adolescence. I drew his eye. He was fascinated with my hair. He especially loved to pull me around by it. I hoped that I could be found in time to keep the children safe."

Thorin cursed as Dori glared hard at both the prince and Dwalin in accusation.

"He…he killed them all," Nori stuttered as he stared away before looking up wildly at his eldest brother, "I tried so hard to save them, Dori. I tried. I was getting sick by that point and couldn't draw his eyes away from the children anymore. I tried. They were so young and innocent like our Ori. I tried."

"I know you did," Dori soothed as Nori's face crumpled and the eldest pulled him up into his arms, "Enough, Thorin. That is enough for today. The illness is making my brother overly emotional. This is too much for him."

Thorin looked stricken as Nori sobbed silently into the crook of Dori's neck. Ori was wrapped in Dwalin's arms as he too choked softly in anguish. It was a long time before Nori calmed and drifted to sleep. Dori tucked his brother under his covers and stood and walked out of his brother's room, into the living room, grabbed a pillow, walked outside, and screamed loud and hard into the pillow to muffle his cries of anger. Thorin, Dwalin, and Ori had followed him outside.

"Dammit, Thorin!" Dori gritted out as he kneeled on the grass and found himself wrapped in Ori's arms, "Nori was a slave for practically a year. A _year_!"

"I heard," Thorin groaned looking livid, "We looked for him."

"But he was never found!" Dori snapped, "Nori suffered at the hands of a madman and ended up having to make his way home alone, sick, and wounded. How could you allow this to happen? And don't you dare tell me it was because you trusted in my brother's skills in the world of shadows. Even shadows have an anchor to rely on. What anchor did you give Nori?"

"I gave him none," Thorin breathed, "I was a fool."

"How is this helping?" Ori blurted as everyone stilled, "Placing blame is not helping Nori. What is done has already been done. Dori, let's focus on the slavers. That is what Nori worked so hard and suffered so long to try and end."

Dori breathed in deeply and nodded as he stood with Ori's help.

"Fine," Dori agreed as he locked eyes with Thorin, "I will not place blame unless Ori and I lose Nori. If my brother is lost I lay claim to your blood Thorin Oakenshield."

"I accept that claim," the Prince voiced despite Dwalin's sputterings, "Dwalin, I want more guards around the Ri home. Nori has information that the slavers realize he can share. He must be protected at all costs for his safety and also to end this trade."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost and Found**

Pre-Quest story for the brothers Ri. I realize that there are more popular members of our favorite dwarven company, but Nori and his brothers are my favorite. I hope you enjoy, but if you don't then that is okay too.

I own nothing at all.

Chapter Six

"Dammit, Thorin!" Dori gritted out as he kneeled on the grass and found himself wrapped in Ori's arms, "Nori was a slave for practically a year. A _year_!"

"I heard," Thorin groaned looking livid, "We looked for him."

"But he was never found!" Dori snapped, "Nori suffered at the hands of a madman and ended up having to make his way home alone, sick, and wounded. How could you allow this to happen? And don't you dare tell me it was because you trusted in my brother's skills in the world of shadows. Even shadows have an anchor to rely on. What anchor did you give Nori?"

"I gave him none," Thorin breathed, "I was a fool."

"How is this helping?" Ori blurted as everyone stilled, "Placing blame is not helping Nori. What is done has already been done. Dori, let's focus on the slavers. That is what Nori worked so hard and suffered so long to try and end."

Dori breathed in deeply and nodded as he stood with Ori's help.

"Fine," Dori agreed as he locked eyes with Thorin, "I will not place blame unless Ori and I lose Nori. If my brother is lost I lay claim to your blood Thorin Oakenshield."

"I accept that claim," the Prince voiced despite Dwalin's sputterings, "Dwalin, I want more guards around the Ri home. Nori has information that the slavers realize he can share. He must be protected at all costs for his safety and also to end this trade."

"Aye," Dwalin agreed, "I will insure that nothing can breach the safety of the Ri's home. Trust in me."

"I _trusted_ in you two before and now look at my brother," Dori bit out standing and hurrying back inside to check on Nori.

"Dori hurts badly for our brother. I'm sorry, but I also have to agree with Dori," Ori sighed looking sadly at Thorin and Dwalin, "I'm really mad at you two."

"You have every right to be," Thorin soothed as the youngest Ri sighed again, "I'll make this right, Ori. Go inside and lock your door tight. Allow no one inside without Dori's permission."

"Yes, Sir," Ori agreed.

"Dwalin?" Thorin called once the Ri home was locked tight.

"Nothing will get through me," Dwalin insisted as Thorin nodded.

Oin had been correct that Nori hadn't needed to be upset. Dori was beyond concerned when his brother's fever flared back up to an alarming temperature once again. Nori tossed and turned muttering words that hurt Ori's and the eldest brother's hearts as the ill dwarf begged forgiveness from children that had passed on.

"Nori, it's okay. Nothing is your fault," Dori urged as his brother tossed his head and keened, "Ori wet another cloth and hand it here."

"Sorry…no…don't hurt her…just baby," Nori shuddered out as Ori handed Dori the wet cloth and held Nori's hand, "Please…hurt me…stop…sorry, Baby, so sorry."

"Dori," Ori whimpered as Nori keened softly while Dori dabbed at his face.

"Nori, none of what happened is your fault. Calm down, Brother," Dori tried again, "Nori, Little Brother, the deaths of those children are not on your head."

"Forgive me…tried," Nori whispered as Ori choked.

"Mahal, Nori," Dori choked himself stroking his brothers face, "It's okay. Ori and I are here and we are going to destroy the beast that hurt those children and our brother. Peace, Nori."

"I'm going to stab my knitting needles through that man's eyes," Ori hissed angrily.

"That is disgusting, Ori," Dori huffed returning to dabbing Nori's face down, "Effective, but disgusting none the less."

It took hours for Nori to settle and then he slipped into a deep sleep that he didn't rouse from. Dori and Ori were beyond concerned.

"Damn," Thorin cursed as he came the next day, "Lanathcourt is keeping his silence. We _need_ Nori's information."

Dori glared over his shoulder and returned to wiping his brother's face down with a wet cloth to try and bring the fever down again.

"Sorry Nori's fight for his life is dampening your plans," Dori snorted, "Maybe he wouldn't be suffering with pneumonia if this hadn't have been _allowed_ to happen."

Dori looked up sharply when Thorin felt his brother's forehead and cursed. The eldest Ri was furious at the Prince's audacity to be so familiar with his kin.

"I did _not_ give you leave to touch my little brother," Dori snarled reaching and stroking his brother's forehead as if dusting off Thorin's touch, "You ask my permission to do something to Nori from now on, Thorin. Nori is my brother."

"Forgive my forwardness," Thorin urged, "I knew he was ill, but never have I seen a fever this high before. I also have never seen your brother like this before."

"Nor have I," Dori admitted, "I apologize for snapping. You were not doing any harm. I cannot control my temper at the moment. I fear for Nori, Thorin. We may fuss, but he is my wild brother and I want him safe."

"I'm so sorry, Nori," Thorin sighed as the dwarf took his brother's limp hand in his, "Dori is correct that I shouldn't have allowed this to happen. I blindly went forward and didn't think of the consequences at all."

"Nori did," a voice said as Dwalin entered the room with Ori, "He's a planner, that one. Nori made the decision to save that child. He knew what that would mean and he did it anyway. Nori's no fool."

"Look at my brother now," Dori gritted out staring up at the warrior, "Each time his fever flares, Nori grows weaker. I can't…I don't want to lose one of my little brothers and Nori is slipping away further and further."

Dori shuddered as he tried to get his grief under control. Neither Nori nor Ori needed the eldest to fall apart so he shook the melancholy off and stood.

"I'm going to boil some water for his medicinal tea. Hopefully that will bring down this fever. He's too weak and hasn't gained enough weight back to fight this on his own. Watch over Nori," Dori ordered the lot of them as he exited the room.

Dori waited for the water to heat and saw Bofur filling the firewood once again and noticed that there was more food that had been brought. Dori appreciated the support he and his brothers were getting, but he wanted there to be a time when the family didn't need the help. He wanted Nori to get well and snark, wheedle, or steal all he wanted too as long as he was healthy again.

"What has happened?" Dori gasped as he entered the room to find Dwalin supporting Nori as he was again getting sick in a chamber pot Thorin was holding as Ori held his brother's hair back, "Nori!"

"He started coughing really bad," Ori described as Nori gagged and coughed some more, "He's coughing up more of the fluid in his lungs and it's making him vomit again. Dori, he's so hot. He's practically on fire."

"He's shaking like a leaf," Dwalin spat.

"What do you expect when he is expelling so much infection from his lungs?" Dori snarled placing the tray down on the bedside table to lend some help, "He's tapering off now. Get it all out, Nori. That's it."

Dori waited until his brother's vomiting ended before getting as much of the fever tea down Nori's throat as he could while wiping the spilled bits away. Ori was correct. Nori's fever was at a deadly level.

"Up we go," Dori murmured as he lifted Nori once again and headed to the bathroom, "You are still too light, Brother. I hate this."

"What are you doing?" Thorin asked before gaping in astonishment as Dori laid Nori into the fresh water he had set up in the tub just in case, "Have you lost your mind. Dori, he's still in his nightshirt."

"Shut up and come help me," Dori bit out as Thorin hurried over with Dwalin following looking wide eyed, "Dwalin, support him. Thorin help me pour water over him to get the fever down. Nori's dying."

Dori looked up at the sharp gasp that came from the doorway as Ori looked tearful and scared. There was no shielding Ori from this. Nori was getting baked alive within his own skin.

"He'll not give up without a fight, Ori," Dori instructed as he turned back to scooping water over Nori's head, "Go change his bedding. Remember I told you that we will work as a team to help our brother. Go do your part."

Ori ran to do his task while Thorin looked at Dori grimly.

"I could take an axe to my skull," Thorin snarled as he helped Dori poor water over Nori.

"Want me to do it for you?" Dori cracked as Dwalin and Thorin snorted for a second, "Come on, Nori. A fever is not going to take you out. You're too stubborn for that. Cooperate with me, please, and kick this fever's arse good. Come on, Little Brother."

Nori remained limp in Dwalin's grip as Dori and Thorin labored to bring down his fever. They worked in silence for long moments before Nori stirred slightly.

"Don't," Nori sighed as his head rolled back even as Dwalin had to get a better grip on him, "Cold…Master, don't drown…hurts…not again…can't breathe…let go hair…stop."

"No, Nori," Dori soothed as Thorin and Dwalin gasped at the words, "No one is drowning you. Mahal have mercy. That is quite possibly how Nori contracted pneumonia. That bastard held my brother under water and he got water in his lungs which started the infection. I can't wait to draw that man's blood."

"As soon as I get the information he possesses," Thorin bit out, "How dare he…dammit. Dammit!"

Ori skittered back in the room with fresh towels and a clean nightshirt and waited. It felt like hours, but it was possible a little past just one hour when Nori's temperature seemed to finally respond to the cooling effects of the water.

"He's not feeling so warm," Dwalin urged as Dori felt his shivering brother's forehead and nodded.

"Let me," Dori insisted as he took his brother's weight back into his arms and lifted him up and down onto a blanket that he had spread earlier on the floor, "Ori, give me some towels and get these two into the living room so they can dry off."

Ori and he quickly dried Nori up and the youngest chased Dwalin and Thorin out of the room so Dori could change their brother into a fresh nightshirt. It felt good to ease Nori back into bed feeling much cooler than before.

"Much better," Dori hummed stroking his brother's damp hair back, "I have had enough, Brother. Thorin is not going to be very happy with me."

Dori waited for who he knew would come.

"No more questioning," Dori decided as Thorin looked at him sharply when the he entered the room, "Nori is far too fragile right now to demand answers out of him. I'll try to get you the information you need when my brother wakes again. Ori, write down the questions Thorin needs answered in the other room. Nori seems to be resting peacefully and I don't want his sleep disturbed."

Dori regarded his brother as he pulled the braids from his hair and began to comb Nori's mane and beard once he was alone with the still dwarf.

"Sleep well and then come back to us," Dori whispered as his brother slept, "I will personally destroy anyone that even thinks about touching you like you have been touched. You hide things from me. You are protecting us still, but we will be talking about the drowning you mentioned. Mark my words, Little Brother."

It was another three days before Nori began to stir and let his brothers know he was finally returning to them. Oin had also checked on the burn and decided that it was time to allow the skin to breathe free of bandages. At first, Nori's eyes would open, but again there was no awareness in the gaze. Ori fretted terribly at this, but Dori assured him that it was due to the fever and would pass. Finally, Nori's gaze settled on his little brother one afternoon and awareness flooded his face as he blinked.

"Ori? Durin's Beard, you look awful," Nori croaked before gasping as his little brother threw his arms around his neck and began wailing loudly, "Ori?"

"Thank goodness," Dori muttered as he sat heavily on the chair next to Nori's bed, "You scared us very badly, Brother."

"I noticed," Nori stated before coughing choked him for a moment as Ori pulled away, "I'm fine. When was the last time you slept, Ori?"

"Few days ago," Ori offered as Nori frowned, "I was scared and you got really ill again. Are you cold?"

"Yes," Nori lied as he winked up at Dori acting perfectly as if he was shivering, "Keep me warm. I can't seem to do so on my own."

Ori complied immediately and crawled under Nori's covers to cuddle his brother close. Within minutes the youngest was sound asleep snoring softly on Nori's chest.

"Manipulative brat," Dori fussed before smiling softly, "Not even awake for ten minutes and you've already conned someone. Can you try to eat something for me?"

"I can try," Nori sighed, "I just never feel hungry anymore."

"Oin said that is because being overly tired makes you not want to eat, but not eating makes you overly tired," Dori nodded out, "It's a vicious cycle, but the only way to get over the pneumonia is to eat to give you more strength."

Nori sneered at having to be spoon fed, but ate the food with little complaint. Dori frowned that his brother couldn't get much into his system, but he had just woke.

"I wish this fever would break already," Dori groused as he felt his brother's forehead, "It is certainly the lowest it has been since you made it home, but it is still there."

"I'll be fine," Nori soothed as he rubbed Ori's back softly.

"Nori?" Dori began hesitantly as his brother looked up, "Did that man…he tried to drown you?"

"Among other things," Nori finally sighed looking away, "He enjoyed cruelty. I didn't want you or Ori to know."

"I…just let me…give me this, Brother," Dori stuttered leaning and kissing Nori on his forehead before closing his eyes and resting his forehead to his brothers, "Just give me this."

"Anytime you need it," Nori soothed, "You look terrible. Go to bed."

"I'm fine right here, thank you," Dori snorted leaning back up.

"Get some sleep," Nori ordered again, "I'm tired, Dori. I'll sleep some myself."

Dori was absolutely exhausted, but didn't want to be far from his ill brother and looked torn. Nori huffed and rolled his eyes irritably.

"Make a pallet on my floor," Nori offered as he eyes grew heavy, "That way we can both sleep and not disturb Ori."

"Very well," Dori agreed as his brother's eyes slipped closed again.

Dori gathered some bedding and made a rather comfortable bed for himself before standing to tuck both of this younger brother's under the covers more. Both Nori and Ori were peaceful, but Dori was not happy with the paleness of Nori's face.

"Rest and then more food," Dori told himself as he rested a hand on Nori's head for a moment to stroke back some coppery hair, "Need to get you fattened up."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost and Found**

Pre-Quest story for the brothers Ri. I realize that there are more popular members of our favorite dwarven company, but Nori and his brothers are my favorite. I hope you enjoy, but if you don't then that is okay too.

I own nothing at all.

Chapter Seven

Dori gathered some bedding and made a rather comfortable bed for himself before standing to tuck both of this younger brother's under the covers more. Both Nori and Ori were peaceful, but Dori was not happy with the paleness of Nori's face.

"Rest and then more food," Dori told himself as he rested a hand on Nori's head for a moment to stroke back some coppery hair, "Need to get you fattened up."

The eldest Ri brother crawled into his bedding after he had checked every door, window, and shutter to make sure that nothing could enter and harm his family. Dori slept hard and woke many hours later to light snickering.

"He's sleeping like a big baby. Ori, put his hand in a warm bowl of water and watch what happens," Dori heard Nori chuckle.

"I will not," Ori denied sounding scandalized, "What will happen?"

"I'll _kill_ two little brothers is what will happen," Dori snarled as he rolled over to look up at the bed where Ori had helped Nori lean up on some pillows, "Stop corrupting our brother, Nori. Shame on you for trying to teach Ori such things."

Nori grinned unabashedly before coughing doubled him over for a moment and Dori stood and poured him some water.

"Right. Here we go," Dori stated as he held the glass to his brother's lips, "Come on. Have a drink."

Nori choked for a second before finally being able to get some of the water down before desperately pushing the glass away.

"What's wrong?" Ori asked looking panicked.

"Dori," Nori gasped as his brother recognized the look and got a fresh chamber pot up in time for Nori to cough up some fluid and mucous.

"That's good," Dori reassured as he helped Nori lean back again, "The more you cough out this muck, the quicker you'll get back on your feet."

"I hate being sick," Nori groaned before sitting up straighter once he looked at Ori's miserable face, "Feel better now that it is out though. Much better."

"Really?" Ori grinned out brightening up.

"Sure do," Nori answered taking a deep breath that was still a bit shallower than it should be, "Can't fill my lungs up completely, but my chest doesn't feel as tight."

"The more you clear that fluid from your lungs, the better you will feel," Dori agreed, "You just let me know whenever you need the chamber pot again. I want as much of that muck coughed up as possible."

"Which is oh so much fun for me," Nori groaned as he nodded at his older brother, "Dori, when will Thorin be coming back? I still need to tell him the rest of the information I have. I'm surprised he hasn't shown back up yet."

"I told Thorin not to come back," Dori admitted as his brother's mouth dropped open, "Ori wrote down the questions that Thorin needed to know. You relapsed after he questioned you last time. I will not allow that again. You're not strong enough to go through another round of high fever. Nori, we nearly lost you!"

"I went through all of this to keep the slavers from hurting our people like they hurt me," Nori denied looking angry, "I need to speak with Thorin. This is important, Dori. The slavers need to be stopped."

"I agree," Dori sighed, "But your health matters to me more. I won't have you pushing yourself back into a relapse."

Nori huffed leaning back against his pillows. Finally, he growled and looked back up at his brother.

"Dori, there are more children in that slave camp," Nori described as his elder brother gaped at him, "Get Thorin. He and I need to talk and I don't want you or Ori being there. This is hurting you two too much."

Dori scowled as Ori looked a little angry. What to do? Thorin did need the information that Nori had to reach the slavers, but Nori looked so fragile all the time. Dammit! Plus, now he wanted to lock his brothers out? Not going to happen. At least, not to the eldest brother.

"I will get Thorin," Dori decided as Nori perked up, "However, I _will_ be there when you are questioned. Ori will stay outside."

"I will not!" Ori snapped, "I have every right to hear what Nori went through as you do, Dori. I won't be treated like I'm an infant!"

"It hurts me to have you hear everything," Nori explained as his baby brother deflated, "You've heard and seen too much, Ori. Nothing I've been through could have prepared me for the life of a slave. It was…it was worse than anything I've ever been through. I just…I can't watch your heartbreak at hearing everything. Please, Ori? Please do this for me."

"Fine," Ori moaned looking unhappy before another coughing fit shook Nori hard as he gestured frantically to Dori.

Ori supported his brother as best he could as Nori coughed and coughed before finally spitting more fluid from his lungs into the chamber pot that Dori held.

"Get Thorin," Nori panted out looking exhausted, "Get him now. Please, more water."

Dori looked to Ori as the youngest nodded and stood to leave while the eldest helped Nori sip some water. Nori shivered and then calmed as his brother pulled the blankets up and his eyes closed. He was asleep by the time Thorin arrived with Dwalin.

"It's just a catnap," Dori advised as Thorin nodded, "Coughed himself sick several times today. Let Nori sleep just a little more. I promise he will wake very soon. Would you like some tea while you wait?"

"That would be nice," Thorin agreed as Dori stood and led the others out of Nori's room, "How is he?"

"Better than the last time you were here. Ori, go watch over Nori. Tell us as soon as he wakes again," Dori instructed as the youngest left, "Thorin, you have to be gentle with Nori. He is not well. The pneumonia has a strong grip on him, but he is starting to get some of the fluid out of his lungs at least."

"I will not upset him," Thorin nodded out as Dori removed a boiling teapot from the fire, "Seeing him with that fever was troubling to say the least. Not even my young nephews have ever gotten as ill as what I saw Nori. Is this worse because he was practically starved?"

"Oin and I think so," Dori agreed as he brought the tea over, "Nori can't fight this illness well because he has little energy. It's a fight to get food into my brother and that isn't because he's being stubborn. Nori is trying and hates being sick. He has no appetite since he's so tired most of the time. I'm worried."

"When are you not?" Dwalin muttered to himself before diving as a knife imbedded itself into the wall behind where his head had been.

"You deserved that one," Thorin hummed accepting his tea as Dwalin grumbled, "Watch your mouth. Have some respect for the home you are within."

Dori seemed appeased after Dwalin apologized and they sipped their tea in silence until Ori hurried in to let them know that Nori was awake.

"Ori, stay here," Dori ordered as the youngest Ri looked unhappy, "Do as Nori wishes, Lad. He's going through enough right now and doesn't need the strain of seeing you upset."

"I understand," Ori grumbled sitting down, "Why is there a knife in the wall?"

"Spider," Dori answered, "Ugly thing too."

Thorin snorted as Dwalin scowled angrily. The three entered Nori's room to see the ill dwarf with his eyes closed.

"Nori?" Dori asked as his brother looked up, "Thorin's here."

"Good," Nori said as Dori helped him sit up a bit, "There is much I need to tell you. Has…has that man talked yet?"

"A little," Dwalin answered for Thorin, "We know where the ships sail in and out of now. The slave auctions occur then."

"Not always though that is the main auctioning location," Nori admitted as Dwalin and Thorin sat to listen, "I was auctioned at the slave camp. Seems they couldn't wait to get rid of me fast enough since I was a handful. I wanted to show you the trail to the camp, but I don't know when I'll be able to sit up on my own let alone travel that distance again. Dori, get me some paper and a quill."

Nori worked out a small map and frowned as his hand shook.

"Look," Nori instructed as Thorin and Dwalin leaned over, "Travel from this town here. I was blindfolded, but I heard enough to know that I was traveling south. My legs were hobbled by manacles, but I was able to scrape the cuffs along rocks as I pretended to stumble and fall. My marks should look roughly like this."

Nori dipped his finger in the ink well and marked the paper in a rough symbol.

"You need to go now," Nori insisted leaning back looking exhausted, "There are women and children in that camp. There are also a handful of dwarves from the Iron Hills the last I was there. The ship sailing overseas should not be leaving until the beginning of spring to have a full load of slaves. I spied as best I could to get that information, but I was whipped thoroughly just for spite by…by _him_ and ended up not being able to escape as quickly as I wanted to. Many are sick and starving. Please help them, Thorin."

Nori coughed then and had to gasp for breath for a moment as Dori leaned him up to breathe better. Dori stroked his brother's back softly to try and help him calm his breaths. Nori sighed softly and shuddered when he could draw in air again.

"You've done well," Thorin complimented as Nori leaned weakly against his brother, "Leave the rest of this in our hands. You have done enough and deserve a chance to rest and recover. We'll handle the slavers and free the slaves."

"There are many of the filth about," Nori rasped, "They are marked with a circle behind their left ear to identify the slavers. Trust no one."

"Dwalin, send word to the Iron Hills," Thorin hissed standing, "Dain will send troops and we will meet them. The slavers stand not a chance."

"They know of me," Nori sighed, "You must move in secret or the slaves will die. Eyes are probably already watching. I was the only slave to every escape with my life. The slavers will be wary of movement near them."

"I've thought of that," Thorin agreed standing, "You concentrate on getting better. You will be avenged for what has occurred to you. Rest now."

"Damn straight Nori will be avenged," Dori snarled out helping Nori lean back on his pillows as the ill dwarf sighed.

"Did you learn your knife skills from Dori?" Dwalin blurted suddenly as Nori looked up at him in surprise.

"He started my training, yes," Nori agreed, "Why?"

"No reason," Dwalin chuckled, "Just remind me never to piss him off."

"What did you do?" Nori asked once Thorin and Dwalin had left.

"Nothing," Dori denied as Nori looked unconvinced, "Are you hungry? Do you think you can eat a little more for me?"

"I'll try," Nori nodded out, "Did you throw a knife at Dwalin?"

"I'll make you some tomato soup. You've always liked that dish since you were a child," Dori decided ignoring his brother.

"You _did_," Nori gasped grinning, "You threw a knife at Dwalin. At Dwalin! Wish I could have seen his face."

"It looked like this," Dori chuckled making a funny face as Nori laughed, "Rest while I cook, but try not to fall asleep. I need you to eat for me."

"Dori?" Nori called in a strange voice as he patted the bed next to him and his brother came back to sit down.

The eldest brother was urged to lean down and stiffened as Nori began to whisper into his ear for several long moments. Dori's eyes widened as he listened in horror at what Nori had gone through. More and more horrors were whispered into his ear as Dori fought the urge to growl loudly. He wrapped his younger brother in his arms after Nori was done as he shuddered at how lucky he was that his brother was still here even as it took all of his willpower not to erupt in vicious anger at what he had heard. Heads were going to roll.

"Don't tell Ori," Nori murmured against his chest, "I needed to tell you the truth. I owe you that much for having run off without telling you were I was going. I had no intentions of being gone so long. I never meant to worry you or Ori like this. I'm sorry that I scared you."

"I was an ass to you," Dori soothed as he rocked his brother, "It was never my intention to be so cold and fussy the day we parted. I have regretted my words to you even before you came home. I'm sorry for being me, I guess."

"Ha," Nori barked, "You are Dori. I couldn't believe how much I missed being mothered by you when I was chained to the slave poles. I've taken a lot for granted within my life. I won't anymore. I've been a right ass to you as well. Ori's listening at the door by the way."

"I know," Dori chuckled as Ori walked in sheepishly, "Shame on you, Ori. That is not how you show your brother respect for his wishes, but part of that is to be blamed on this scamp here. I think he learned the spying from you, Nori."

"Did not," Ori denied coming and joining the cuddle, "I just wanted to check on you and only heard when you two were apologizing for being…well who you are. Nori is my Nori and Dori is my Dori. You two are fine being yourselves. When are you two ever going to figure that out? Geez! Big brothers!"

The brothers chuckled before Nori slipped off to sleep once again. Dori tucked him in tight and reached and stroked a pale cheek.

"I need you to watch Nori for me," Dori insisted as his youngest brother looked up at him, "Don't allow anyone in the house until I get back."

"Where are you going?" Ori questioned.

"I have an errand to run and Nori is safe for now so I feel better about leaving for a moment," Dori explained as he stood, "I'll explain everything later, I promise."

Ori nodded as Dori left the room.

Dori rolled his shoulders out in the hallway before walking to his bedroom to change his clothes. Once in the living room, something caught his eye and he bent to retrieve part of what he would need.

"Hello, Oin," Dori greeted as the healer met him at the door.

"I thought I'd come check on your lad," Oin admitted as Dori nodded, "Heading out somewhere?"

"I am," Dori nodded out, "Would you be willing to stay while I'm gone. I would feel safer knowing that you were here with Nori."

"Certainly," Oin readily agreed studying Dori closely, "Handling business?"

Dori snapped his knuckles with a scowl nodding. The healer dipped his head and walked inside as the eldest Ri marched to the Blue Mountain prison with a pair of knitting needles tucked into his coat pocket.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost and Found**

Pre-Quest story for the brothers Ri. I realize that there are more popular members of our favorite dwarven company, but Nori and his brothers are my favorite. I hope you enjoy, but if you don't then that is okay too.

I own nothing at all.

Chapter Eight

Dori rolled his shoulders out in the hallway before walking to his bedroom to change his clothes. Once in the living room, something caught his eye and he bent to retrieve part of what he would need.

"Hello, Oin," Dori greeted as the healer met him at the door.

"I thought I'd come check on your lad," Oin admitted as Dori nodded, "Heading out somewhere?"

"I am," Dori nodded out, "Would you be willing to stay while I'm gone. I would feel safer knowing that you were here with Nori."

"Certainly," Oin readily agreed studying Dori closely, "Handling business?"

Dori snapped his knuckles with a scowl nodding. The healer dipped his head and walked inside as the eldest Ri marched to the Blue Mountain prison with a pair of knitting needles tucked into his coat pocket.

"Dori, why are you here?" Thorin asked as he and Dwalin looked up at the livid dwarf in surprise, "Has Nori thought of something else that we need to know?"

"I need to speak with you _now_," Dori stated, "Alone where no one can hear."

"I am coming too," Dwalin gritted out obviously picking up on Dori's anger, "I have heard you threaten Thorin too much for me to leave you alone with him."

"Fine," Dori hissed, "This is personal. Nori has brought something to light that needs to be dealt with. I am requesting immediate privacy. After what my family has been through due to the decision that was so foolishly made that resulted in my brother's state, I think my request is just."

"This way," Thorin advised leading the elder forward into a private room, "What has happened?"

"I demand to be given Lanathcourt since you have the information you need," Dori snarled, "His blood is mine."

Dwalin and Thorin looked at one another in shock. Dori was completely calm and in control of his faculties. His anger rose from him in deadly waves as he regarded the two with narrowed eyes. Narrowed eyes meant trouble.

"Dori, I realize that you are angry, but there may be more information we need from that man," Thorin began before growing silent as the elder Ri's grip on the table snapped the top nearly in half as Dwalin gaped in astonishment.

"His blood is mine," Dori stated again.

"What have you found out that has angered you so?" Thorin began trying to calm the dwarf, "That man's blood is yours, but not until after I get the rest of what he knows. Just be a little patient and then have at him."

"I will have his blood _now_. The scum drugged and _raped_ my brother," Dori gritted out in rage as a gleam of righteous wrath lit his eyes, "Nori was violated when he was unable to fight back and then was taunted by that bastard. He touched my brother in a way that is unforgiveable and I will have him know dwarven justice for such a crime. Rapists are put to death in our culture. I plan to do the same to Lanathcourt."

Thorin froze as Dwalin stood with a roar. Dori held the Prince's eyes steadily as Dwalin's cursing filled the air.

"What say you?" Dori demanded rising, "I take his blood with your permission or without. I'd rather have your permission, but if I have to fight through you and Dwalin, then I will do so. Know that you two will not stand a chance. I _will_ avenge my little brother in the most painful way as possible. That man's death is already sealed. I still hold you two responsible for what has been done to my brother."

"You _have_ my permission. Second door from the right," Thorin instructed as he handed Dori a key, "Make him suffer."

"I will," Dori growled standing and accepting the key, "May I borrow one of your axes, Dwalin? The sharpest of the two, if I may."

The warrior handed the axe Keeper over quickly. Dori studied the weapon and hefted the weight thoughtfully before nodding.

"This information never leaves this room," Dori growled as Thorin and Dwalin nodded, "Nori doesn't want Ori to find out. It would kill the youngest to know and it would destroy Nori if he knew you two knew of what has been done to him. My brother is more sensitive than he lets on and I will come for you two if any rumors spread about this."

"The secret is safe with me," Thorin agreed, "Dwalin?"

"I will take that information to my grave," the warrior vowed.

"Good," Dori sniffed, "Know that my brother will be unsullied once that man breathes no more. Nori is not to blame for any of this. I blame that bastard and you two. If you will excuse me now."

"Wait," Thorin called as Dori turned, "I'm sorry. I accept the blame you carry against me. This was not supposed to work out like this. What can I do more to clear my honor?"

"I'll think about that," Dori decided, "I have a job to do now."

Screams of torture echoed through the halls of the prison for hours on end. Many prisoners talked of death having come among the living that day. No one saw the one who brought the death besides a man by the name of Lanathcourt who rued the day he ever bought a copper-haired dwarf as a slave. Dwalin met Dori at the door and silently accepted his weapon back and grimaced at the bloody, knitting needles in the eldest Ri's fist.

"You and Thorin allowed this to happen to Nori," Dori spat as the warrior grimaced.

"I am ashamed in my role of this plan," Dwalin agreed, "I never…Nori has always been my thorn, but never did I want any of this for him. I would sooner cut my own wrists than to have any of this come to be. I feel that my honor has been tarnished at having allowed this to happen to your brother."

"You _are_ dishonored," Dori accused before calming, "Make it up to my family by killing every slaver in the most vicious manner possible. I want suffering."

"I swear upon my own beard to do as you asked of me for the House of Ri," Dwalin vowed as Dori straightened, "I'm sorry for allowing this."

"Tell Thorin that your and his debt to my house will be paid when you two bring me the head of a slaver with a scythe tattooed on his temple," Dori continued, "That is the one that branded my brother and auctioned him off. I will consider everything paid off for my Nori's suffering after that and your honor will be fully restored."

Dwalin placed a fist over his heart and bowed. Dori nodded and accepted the fresh clothes that the warrior handed him.

"Burn these with my clothing," Dori insisted as he handed Dwalin the knitting needles, "I don't want Ori seeing these. It will be impossible to get these clean again. I'll have to buy Ori new ones."

The eldest Ri cleansed himself and walked home with a fresh basket of tomatoes and newly bought knitting needles for Ori.

"Where have you been?" Ori demanded when Dori came home, "Wait! Those aren't the clothes you left in? What has happened? You've been gone for hours. Oin fed Nori because you never came back to cook."

"Handled your business?" Oin asked as Dori nodded, "Good."

"I know you heard me," Ori spat, "What is going on?"

"Has Nori woke yet?" Dori asked ignoring his brother as Oin patted him on the shoulder and took his leave.

"No," Ori answered, "I know something is up. Where have you been? You promised to explain to me later. This is later."

"I dealt with Lanathcourt," Dori admitted as Ori looked livid, "I know that I promised to allow you to be there, but this was my right as eldest. Nori nearly died due to that man and Thorin would not have allowed me to do as was needed with you there."

"Did he suffer?" Ori snarled looking fierce, "Did you make him suffer for every beating, every bit of starvation, and all Nori's pain?"

"Piece by piece he suffered," Dori stated with livid eyes as he handed Ori his new knitting needles while his younger brother's eyes widened, "There is not much to burn since he will get no burial. Nori is avenged against that scum at least."

Ori breathed hard before nodding. The lad was smart and knew that Dori was correct. Thorin wouldn't have allowed him to come. Coughing drew their attention and both hurried to get to Nori.

"Fine. I'm fine," Nori croaked as he hacked before spitting out some more phlegm into the bowl held at his lips, "Ugh. This is disgusting."

"Not your fault," Ori assured as Dori leaned Nori back on his pillows, "Dori's making tomato soup for dinner."

"Yum," Nori sighed as he closed his eyes, "Tired."

"Sleep some more," Dori urged as his brother hummed sleepily, "I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

"Kay," Nori sighed before drifting back off as Ori and Dori glanced at one another in understanding.

"Anything to keep him safe," Ori whispered as Dori nodded firmly.

Nori continued to try to heal as days went by. With gentle insistence, his weight began to improve.

"Dori?" Nori asked one day as his brother sat beside him, "Lanathcourt?"

"Dust," Dori stated as Nori sighed in relief, "He'll never hurt you again."

"Did it hurt you?" Nori asked with his eyes closed, "You are gentle souled despite your strength."

"I am an older brother despite anything else," Dori snorted as Nori looked to him, "I will destroy anything that harms my family with relish. Worry not for me. I've wanted to ask…this is going to upset you, but how are you…down there? Does Oin need to see to you?"

"No. I healed long ago and it was not but once that it happened. I wasn't…torn too badly," Nori assured blushing hotly.

"Truth?" Dori asked as his younger brother nodded, "I'll never mention this again. That is a solemn promise, Nori. That never happened to you. When that bastard stopped breathing, all that disappeared with him. You are unsullied."

"Thank you," Nori breathed looking away uncomfortably, "I wish to leave some memories in the past permanently. Thank you."

Dori stroked his brother's hair until he drifted back to sleep. The information that Nori was not torn in places he should not be was a weight off of Dori's mind. Days passed and his brother slept, ate, and healed. As days added into three weeks, Nori was eating more and sleeping less. Both Dori and Ori were overjoyed when Oin said that the pneumonia was nearly out of Nori's system.

"Nori, I'm going with Thorin to take out the slavers," Dori admitted one evening when the youngest had already fallen asleep against his second, older brother's chest.

"I knew you would," Nori sighed, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," Dori answered, "Ori and Oin are going to stay with you while I am gone. I don't want to hear about your stubborn streak acting up while I was gone when I return."

Nori closed his eyes and nodded.

"You will return?" Nori finally asked as Dori paused.

"I will," Dori promised, "I'll not be taken out by slavers that hurt my family. I'm ready to see you up and fixing your hair in that silly style you love so much."

"Dori, you do realize that my style was gifted to me by the kid here, don't you?" Nori grinned out as Dori startled, "Look in the drawer over there and get me the paper you find inside."

The eldest Ri did as his brother asked and then unfolded the paper when Nori gestured for him to do so. The picture was old judging by the yellowing of the paper and age of the ink.

"Ori drew this?" Dori chortled seeing a badly drawn picture of Nori with a lopsided version of what was now Nori's trademark style.

"Gave that to me when he was a sprite," Nori chuckled softly as Ori slept on, "Was so proud that he had designed that for me that I instantly fixed my hair for him. Kid was so happy and it's not hard to fix so I've used the style ever since. Tweaked it over the years, but this is all Ori."

"So now I know who to blame," Dori snickered as Nori flashed a grin, "Get some sleep. You look worn."

Nori nodded and fell asleep as Dori left to pack his gear. The next morning, Dori said his farewells to his brothers and headed off with a large group of angry dwarves. Dwalin had already tracked down the slave camp and Thorin's plan was a sound one. Dori itched in anticipation. The day the attack went down happened in pure clockwork and Dwalin kept his vow and slaughtered slavers viciously with Dori right beside him.

"This way," Bofur urged young, frightened slaves as he got them out of harm's way with Bifur protecting the innocents from behind, "It's okay now."

Dori saw as Dain himself freed the dwarven slaves and got them to safety. They were all of the Iron Hills.

"You!" Dori hissed as he spotted the slaver he was looking for and tackled him to the ground in rage, "Nice tattoo, Bastard."

"Get off me, Filth," the man bellowed as the scythe tattoo on his face wrinkled at his efforts to get free before gasping as Dwalin grabbed his hair to hold his head back.

"You branded my brother!" Dori roared as he punched the man hard, "You chained him and auctioned him off like cattle!"

Dori looked up as a hand touched his shoulder and accepted the hot brand from Thorin.

"Let's see how you like it," Dori hissed.

All slavers died that day when found. One was burned beyond recognition besides the head that was presented to the House of Ri. The slave camp was torn to shreds before the dwarves moved on to the docks and burned the ships that ferried the slaves overseas. Slavers were rooted out and executed. The campaign was won with only a handful of casualties in a little under a month. All slaves were returned to their homes to heal over their ordeal and praised the campaigners with sincere gratitude. Thorin had also recovered records of past slave auctions and Dain took up the cause to track down the slave owners to free as many innocents as possible.

"You are eager," Dwalin pointed out as Dori urged his pony to go faster.

"I have been worried none stop over my brothers," Dori stated as Dwalin, Thorin, Gloin, Bifur, and Bofur kept pace with him, "I wish to see Nori's face when he hears that this is all over. He and Ori will be pleased."

"Ya were a sight out there," Bofur complimented as Dori blushed, "Never knew ya had it in ya ta be so…so malevolent. Gave me goose bumps, it did. Nori will be proud."

"Hush," Dori mumbled feeling embarrassed, "It was my right to see this task done to avenge my brother. Nori will be happier over that."

The eldest Ri was ecstatic to see the gates of home, but startled as Bombur tore up to the group with amazing speed.

"Dori, go home," Bombur huffed out, "Nori's relapsed. It's bad, Dori. It's real bad."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost and Found**

Pre-Quest story for the brothers Ri. I realize that there are more popular members of our favorite dwarven company, but Nori and his brothers are my favorite. I hope you enjoy, but if you don't then that is okay too.

I own nothing at all.

Chapter Nine

"You are eager," Dwalin pointed out as Dori urged his pony to go faster.

"I have been worried none stop over my brothers," Dori stated as Dwalin, Thorin, Gloin, Bifur, and Bofur kept pace with him, "I wish to see Nori's face when he hears that this is all over. He and Ori will be pleased."

"Ya were a sight out there," Bofur complimented as Dori blushed, "Never knew ya had it in ya ta be so…so malevolent. Gave me goose bumps, it did. Nori will be proud."

"Hush," Dori mumbled feeling embarrassed, "It was my right to see this task done to avenge my brother. Nori will be happier over that."

The eldest Ri was ecstatic to see the gates of home, but startled as Bombur tore up to the group with amazing speed.

"Dori, go home," Bombur huffed out, "Nori's relapsed. It's bad, Dori. It's real bad."

Dori nearly ran over Bombur as he galloped his pony home as fast as the poor creature could go. He tore off the back of the animal and nearly ripped his door off to get inside.

"Nori!" Dori barked as he burst into his brother's room only to see Ori frantically watching as Oin smacked Nori hard on the back again and again as his brother's head fell forward limply, "What has happened?"

"Lad's stopped breathing," Oin bit out as Dori gaped, "Help me."

Dori didn't help Oin. He ripped Nori into his own arms and slapped him hard once and then twice as his heart hammered fearfully in his chest.

"Breathe, damn you," Dori ordered as he slapped Nori a third time and nearly cried as Nori choked up some phlegm and then took a deep, rasping breath.

"Thank Mahal," Ori gasped looking ready to faint.

"He is burning," Dori snapped holding Nori against him, "When did this start?"

"Three days ago," Oin reported, "I have a bath ready. Let's get his fever down. We can talk later."

Dori lifted his brother once again and took little notice at the crowd of dwarves in his home as he hurried to get Nori into the tub. Dwalin was there supporting Nori as Oin and Dori worked at cooling the ill dwarf.

"Don't you do this to me," Dori snarled as his brother choked again and needed to be slapped hard on the back to clear his throat, "I did not deal with all of those slavers to keep you safe only to lose you now, Nori. Dwalin, lean him upright more. The fluid in his chest is choking him. Dammit, Nori almost had all that fluid out of his lungs when I left."

"The relapse has caused more to form," Oin sighed pouring water over the ill dwarf's head.

"No," Nori mumbled thrashing weakly, "Stop. Leave alone."

"Nori?" Dori gasped as he lifted his brother's head to try and get him to answer him, "Nori, it's your brother. It's Dori."

"Dori?" Nori hummed opening his hazy eyes, "Home?"

"That's right. I'm home," Dori soothed as Nori's eyes closed again.

"Wet," Nori whined grimacing while someone snorted at the door.

"I'll put you through a wall if whoever snorts again," Dori hissed over his shoulder, "Nori, your fever is too high. Oin and I need to cool you off. Just relax."

"Three," Nori blurted after he opened his eyes and saw Dwalin, "Dori, this dwarf has two identical brothers. There are _three_ of him."

Dwalin looked at Nori in disbelief.

"The fever is making him hallucinate or affecting his vision," Oin explained while Nori keened softly.

"Three Dwalins," Nori breathed, "One is bad enough."

Barks of laughter rang out as even Dori had to hide a grin at Dwalin's face. Nori shivered pitifully as his fever refused to cool.

"Thorin, take my place," Oin ordered, "I need to get the tea for Nori's fever. If the lad's temperature rises anymore…."

Oin trailed off as Dori's hands froze for a moment before continuing to pour water over his brother.

"He's burning up," Thorin growled working with Dori, "This is worse than last time."

"I know," Dori groaned, "How did the relapse occur?"

"An assassin was sent by the slavers," Ori admitted as Dori whirled in alarm, "Balin and Oin took him out, but not before he had nearly smothered Nori. Nori fought hard, but he was too weak to put up a good fight and the upset led to the relapse."

Dori cursed in every language he knew so extensively that even Nori cracked his eyes open to peer at his brother.

"Learned some new ones," Nori sighed as Dwalin got a better grip on the limp dwarf, "Dori, cold. I'm cold."

"I know," Dori said as he returned to trying to cool his brother down as Oin came in with the medicinal tea, "Drink this for me so we can get you out of this cold."

Nori fought at first, but finally drank the medicine before thrashing hard.

"Pull him out," Oin barked as Dwalin and Dori lifted Nori in time for the ill dwarf to throw up in a bucket the healer grabbed from a corner for several long moments before going still in Dori's grip, breathing hard, "Good. This is good. This is mostly the muck in his lungs. Back in the tub."

Dori continued soothing Nori and working at cooling him until the fever came down bit by bit.

"I don't like this," Nori whimpered shivering desperately, "Make it stop, Dori."

"Okay," Dori agreed as Oin felt Nori's forehead and gave a nod, "Let's get you out of there."

"I got some towels and a new nightshirt," Bofur offered as he hurried inside to hand the items to Dori, "Tha rest of us need ta go wait in the livin' room. Dori doesn't like when others get a look at Nori in his skivvies."

"Hmm?" Nori sighed before opening one eyes, "Dori, others have seen me in my _what_?"

"No one's seen anything," Dori reassured as Oin and he dried Nori, "It's fine. Everyone out. I can finish this on my own."

Nori fell silent as his brother dried him completely and changed him into a new nightshirt. The lad whined softly as Dori wrapped him in a fresh blanket.

"It's okay," the eldest Ri sighed as his brother lay limp against him, "I've got you."

Dori had noticed the boarded up window when he had burst into Nori's room. The older brother walked to his own room instead to settle the ill dwarf under nice, clean sheets. Nori tossed his head weakly and mumbled softly as he was propped up in hopes of keeping any fluids from choking him again.

"I've got some water," Ori said as he hurried into the room and set the bowl down and handed Dori a washcloth.

Dori soaked the cloth and dabbed the cooling water over Nori's face and neck. His first, younger brother moaned quietly for a moment before growing still as he slipped into a deeper sleep.

"Tell me what happened," Dori ordered as he turned to see a crowd of dwarves in his doorway and out in the hallway.

Balin pushed through as Oin came over to check on Nori.

"An assassin killed two of the guards," Balin began while Thorin and Dwalin came into the room looking livid, "He was good at his trade. Slipped in late at night and held a pillow over Nori's face. Your brother was smart, Dori, he hadn't the strength to get the assassin off of him, but blindly reached and caused the bedside table to crash to the floor to rouse help."

"I was in the next room and felt the crash," Oin bit out, "The creature and I grappled while Ori reached your brother's side. Our yelling alerted the guards, but the assassin got a lucky hit on me and dove through the window. Balin sliced him good."

"Where is the scum now?" Thorin hissed angrily.

"Dead," Balin snorted, "Lived long enough for me to discover that he was nothing more than a hired thug."

"He wasn't breathing, Dori," Ori nearly sobbed as he trembled in place, "Nori was still and not breathing by the time I was able to get the pillow off of his face. Oin had to breathe for him before he finally breathed on his own and then the fever started again and the coughing and he was so sick and I couldn't help him get better and…."

"Stop. Stop," Dori urged as Ori finally broke down and curled against the eldest Ri as he sobbed, "This is not your fault. Calm down."

Ori nodded and pulled away flushing in shame at his tears. Oin gasped as he was pulled into a tight embrace by Dori.

"Thank you," Dori whispered urgently, "Thank you for saving my brother. Nori would no longer be with us if you hadn't gotten the assassin off of him and then helped my brother breathe again. Ori and I will forever be in your debt."

"I need no gratitude, but I appreciate the thought," Oin soothed as Dori released him, "It's been touch and go with Nori since his relapse. The fever grew so high at one point that he had a fever-induced seizure. I feared the lad had brain damage until he spoke with decent lucidity in the bath. Nori's one tough dwarf. He's fighting this still."

Dori clasped Balin's arm in gratitude before returning to Nori's side.

"This was supposed to be over," Dori sighed watching as Nori trembled in his covers, "He was supposed to be safe now."

"Dwalin, I want guards surrounding the Ri home at all times," Thorin ordered as the warrior nodded and turned to leave, "Balin, I want to see the report on the attack. Bifur and Bofur, can you two stay here as well? You have seen the pattern of the slavers. I think you will recognize if another attempt on Nori's life is tried again."

"Got it," Bofur nodded out as Bifur grunted.

"Brother, what lucky hit did the assassin do to you?" Gloin demanded as he pushed into the room, "Are you wounded?"

"No," Oin denied looking livid, "I just got to sing soprano for a bit of time there. Brother, go and refresh my medicinal plants for me. I need a fresh pack brought here."

"He kicked ya in the boulders?" Gloin chuckled as Oin growled savagely, "Right. On my way."

Dori shook his head at the two brothers' antics before pulling out a comb and beginning to tease out the snarls in Nori's mane.

"Get in bed," Dori ordered as Ori looked at him, "Nori's having troubled keeping warm despite the fever. In you go."

Ori instantly crawled in next to Nori and cuddled against him as Dori finished re-braiding their brother's hair. Soon Ori was asleep as Dori turned and regarded Thorin and Oin.

"This will never happen again," Thorin insisted as Dori gazed at him, "I will not allow harm to befall your family anymore, Dori."

"Look at us, Thorin," Dori whispered as he gestured to himself and his brothers, "Look at how sick Nori is. Look at Ori's paleness. Look at me. I'm so tired. I keep trying to keep them safe, but…I'm so tired."

Thorin looked pained as Dori sank down in a chair with his head in his hands.

"You're exhausted," Thorin agreed as Oin pushed a cup of tea on Dori, "Get some rest. I'll watch your brothers."

"Absolutely not," Dori denied sitting up straighter, "Not when Nori is in danger of choking again and his fever is this high. I will sleep later, but not now."

"Dori…," Thorin tried again before stilling as the dwarf gave him a bone-chilling look.

"Later. Not now," Dori stated feeling Nori's forehead, "I think the door to my home might be broken."

"Clean off," Thorin agreed coming up and resting a hand on Dori's shoulder, "Bifur's already working on the thing. I can hear it from here."

"Please ask him to do his work quietly," Dori sighed as he stroked Nori's hair gently with hands that could also crush a skull easily, "I don't want Nori's rest disturbed. Tell him…tell everyone thank you for all of their support."

Thorin watched as Dori pulled the blankets over his two brothers some more before returning to stroking Nori's mane. The eldest Ri was bone tired, but more stubborn than any mule. He would not rest until Nori's condition improved. Thorin found a seat and watched the Ri family. He knew not when he fell asleep, but woke hearing soft murmuring.

"I'm here," Dori soothed as Nori tossed his head weakly, "Shh. I'm here, Nori. Settle down. You're safe."

Nori sighed softly as his older brother calmed him. Dori frowned as he felt his ill brother's forehead.

"Is it going back up?" Thorin asked standing as Dori looked over his shoulder.

"A little, but not too badly," the eldest Ri admitted, "I was hoping that maybe the fever would have broken. Wishful thinking, I guess."

"Nori lost a lot of the medicinal tea when he purged his system," Oin explained as he began to heat some water in the fireplace of the room, "Let's try to get some more in him. I didn't want to try again last night since he was already having issues with choking. This is the calmest he's been since the relapse."

"That's because Dori is here now," Ori yawned out as he sat up, "Dori makes everything better again."

Dori blushed looking away. How much he wished his baby brother's words were true. He would have rid Nori of this illness long ago. It took a bit of time to get the tea down Nori's throat, but eventually he swallowed most of it and drifted back to sleep. Two days later the fever came back with a vengeance.

"There is nothing more we can do," Oin sighed as Dori and Ori looked devastated, "Nori's system is just too depleted and he is drowning within his own lungs. Nothing is helping anymore. I…I'm sorry. Nori's dying and there is naught I can do for him."

The two Ri brothers nodded mutely and simply turned to stay with Nori. Thorin was called and he stood and watched as Dori held a swaddled Nori in his lap and rocked him gently as if he was an infant while Ori leaned against his back holding the ill dwarf's hand in his.

"I did this for you when you were a baby," Dori said to Nori, "You were a wild baby, did you know that? Should have known that you'd grow into a scamp, but you loved to be rocked and held. No one could settle you, but me. That was something I was very proud of back then."

"Was I a wild baby?" Ori asked as he sniffled against his brother's back.

"No. You were an angel compared to this hellion here," Dori chuckled looking pained as he stroked his brother's hair as Nori breathed in gasps that sounded pained, "I've always had my little devil here and my angel. What am I going to do without this devil? What am I going to do?"

Dori choked hard as he pulled his ill brother closer. Then he broke and he was sobbing hard into the crook of Nori's neck while Ori hugged both of his brothers as close as he could. Thorin and Oin looked at one another and backed out of the room to give the family privacy. Dwarves did not breakdown in front of others. That wasn't their way.

"I'm so sorry, Little Brother," Dori sobbed, "I'm so sorry that I didn't protect you better. I'm sorry."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10 and Epilogue

**Lost and Found**

Pre-Quest story for the brothers Ri. I realize that there are more popular members of our favorite dwarven company, but Nori and his brothers are my favorite. I hope you enjoy, but if you don't then that is okay too.

I own nothing at all.

Chapter Ten

Dori choked hard as he pulled his ill brother closer. Then he broke and he was sobbing harder into the crook of Nori's neck while Ori hugged both of his brothers as close as he could. Thorin and Oin looked at one another and backed out of the room to give the family privacy. Dwarves did not breakdown in front of others. That wasn't their way.

"I'm so sorry, Little Brother," Dori sobbed, "I'm so sorry that I didn't protect you better. I'm sorry."

"Stupid Dori," Nori whispered as Dori and Ori froze, "Not fault. Not."

Dori leaned up enough to see Nori blinking up at him. He drank in the color of his brother's eyes. Nori's eyes might have been classified as hazel, but Ori had declared his older brother had "forest eyes" as a toddler. One could see bits of green, brown, and gold within Nori's gaze like the subtle coloring of the woodlands.

"Hi," Nori breathed as Dori smiled softly at him, "No cry."

Dori inhaled and placed his forehead to Nori's as his face crumpled. This was his very first, little brother. Nori's birth had made Dori the older brother he had become. He had always been proud to be the head of his House and the older brother to his siblings. Dori was losing one of his precious brothers and the hurt was stabbing at him with searing pain.

"No cry," Nori instructed again as Ori wrapped around him wailing, "Mahal, big babies."

"Don't leave, Brother," Ori begged as Nori's eyes fluttered for a moment as exhaustion pulled at him, "Don't go. Don't."

"Go?" Nori echoed in confusion and then whimpered softly as coughs tore at his throat.

"Shh, Nori," Dori soothed rubbing his brother's back despite the tears that still ran down his cheeks, "Relax. Ori and I are here."

"I don't want you to leave," Ori sniffled, "I need my Nori and my Dori. I can't…Dori, do something! Help him! Keep him from leaving us!"

Nori's breath quickened as he recognized the fear in his brothers. Dori gripped him tighter looking horrible and Ori was terrified. Nori shook trying to make sense of everything. Leave? Leave his brothers? He couldn't leave. Dori and Ori wouldn't survive without him there no matter how hard Dori worked to bring in monies. Nori's skills were needed no matter how distasteful they were at times.

"No," Nori gasped, "Not leave. Not leaving!"

Dori gaped when his brother convulsed in his arms shaking his head hard. The look on Nori's face was pained and grim.

"Ori, go get Oin!" Dori ordered as the younger shot off to do his task, "Calm down, Nori. Shh. Calm down, Brother."

"No. Dori, I…no," Nori whimpered shuddering hard as his face paled.

With a big brother's intuition, Dori quickly leaned Nori over the side of the bed as he vomited up a lot of thick fluid. Oin rushed in and grabbed a chamber pot as Nori threw up some more.

"What's happening?" Thorin demanded running inside with Ori following.

"Nori's rallying," Oin grinned out as the dwarf purged once again into the pot the healer held, "This is the fluid from his lungs. Dori slap that back as hard as you can. Keep it up, Nori. Get as much out as you can."

Dori looked up in wild hope and pounded hard on his brother's back over and over again. Nori continued to purge for several minutes before he finally was able to lean against Dori breathing hard while shaking his head once more.

"Not leaving," Nori mumbled as he shuddered and pushed feebly at his sweat-soaked nightshirt, "Hot, Dori. Off."

"Okay, Nori," Dori agreed willing to do anything to help his brother, "Let's get that wet thing off of you. You lot turn your heads away from my little brother."

Thorin and Oin instantly turned as Ori rushed over to help his brothers. Dori and Ori quickly stripped Nori to help him cool down and the eldest wrapped a sheet over him instead of the thick blanket. Ori was too hopeful even to speak at the moment.

"Will the medicine help with the fever now that Nori's lungs are clearer?" Dori asked as Ori wiped cooling water on Nori's face and neck.

"It might," Oin nodded out already turning to get a cup ready, "Let's try. Take Nori back into his bedroom. Bofur fixed the window and I've got fresh bedding on the bed. He'll feel more comfortable in his room."

Dori nodded and instantly lifted his brother to carry him back to his room. Nori didn't fight drinking the tea and lay still as Dori held his hand while humming softly for him.

"Dori, want stay," Nori sighed as his older brother brushed hair from his face, "Stay here with you and Ori."

"Then you will stay," Dori insisted, "Because I can't handle you leaving."

"Neither can I," Ori added holding his brother's other hand, "Don't leave us."

"Try," Nori breathed before stiffening, "No. No try. I stay. Not leaving. Not."

Dori shared a smile with Ori as their brother sighed and seemed to drift into sleep. The fact that Nori was trying so hard to stay with them showed his struggle to live.

"Now we can just wait," Oin advised gesturing to Thorin, "We'll leave you alone to be with your kin. Call if you need anything."

Thorin and Oin were in the living room when they heard Ori's wail of hysterical sobbing two hours later. The two tore into the bedroom to see Dori holding Ori close and shaking while Nori lay still in the bed with his eyes closed.

"He's gone?" Thorin asked fearfully.

"The fever's broken," Dori beamed looking up from trying to calm his baby brother, "After all this time, Nori's temperature is returning to normal."

"He's beaten it," Oin sighed feeling his patient's forehead and grinning, "The stubborn git refused to be taken like this."

"He's over the pneumonia?" Ori asked looking up with a tear stained face.

"Not completely. He will need to get rid of the rest of the fluid in his lungs, but with the fever gone his body can work on that easily. It may take months for him to regain his strength, but he'll do it," Oin advised as Ori smiled, "Nori refused to be beaten."

"No," Dori disagreed holding Nori's hand, "He refused to leave his family like this. Nori is still oppositionally defiant. He leaves on his terms and no one else's."

"But he always come back to us," Ori whispered crawling onto the bed with his brother, "Nori would never leave us forever. Not Nori."

Dori shuddered as raw emotion poured through him. He still had two, little brothers. Thank, Mahal for that. Exhausted, Dori crawled onto the bed on the other side of Nori. The eldest Ri felt a blanket settled over him and fell asleep for the first time in days.

"I'm telling you, Ori, get a warm bowl of water and put Dori's hand in it," Dori heard as he began to wake, "It'll be funny."

Dori snorted and reached out blindly and pulled Nori against him tight.

"Don't make me knock you one for still trying to corrupt our brother," Dori mumbled settling back down, "Trying to sleep here."

"You've been asleep for _four_ days," Ori's voice chirped as Dori's eyes snapped open.

"What?" Dori gasped sitting up with Nori still in his arms, "Have you been fed? Your medicinal tea! Have you been drinking your tea?"

"Mother hen," Nori chuckled despite the fact that he couldn't lift himself on his own and was relying on Dori to hold him up, "I only woke up a day ago. Oin has fed me, medicated me, and helped me dress myself since someone left me _naked_. I was mortified."

"You were fighting a fever," Dori scowled out before quickly feeling his brother's cheeks and sighing in relief, "Wait. I forgot about the mess on the floor in my room. That's going to take forever to scrub up."

"I cleaned that up," Thorin answered from the doorway, "It's the least I could do."

"Oh. Ew," Nori grimaced, "Sorry about that."

"Not an issue," Thorin assured, "Do you know how many times my two nephews have vomited on me? Especially Kili. If we need him to purge I just hold him and wait. It never takes long."

The Ri brothers chuckled at Thorin's put upon face.

"I have news," Thorin admitted as Dori settled Nori back on his pillow and didn't miss the elder brother's relief at seeing Nori awake with clear eyes, "Gondor has taken up the cause against any other slavers as well. The scum have been driven far, far from here."

"Good riddance!" Ori huffed cuddling up against Nori's side, "I don't want them anywhere near my family."

"I am still keeping guards near until we are sure the danger is clear," Thorin continued as Dori smiled, "However, I do believe that Nori's life is no longer in immediate danger."

"I thought it was when I was still feverish," Nori whimpered as everyone looked at him, "I saw three Dwalins. _Three_. Mahal, help me."

Dori threw his head back and laughed good and hard. Now this sounded more like the Nori he knew and loved. Ori and Thorin soon joined as Nori snickered.

"Did I hear my name?" Dwalin asked as he came into the room and then just looked in confusion when everyone howled in laughter, "What?"

_Epilogue_

Two months past and it was deemed that Nori was no longer in danger from the slavers. Nori strengthened and gained a lot of weight back with patience and time. Dori finally forgave the Durin line and allowed for visits that brightened the days for his very bored, very whiny younger brother. Thorin looked at Dwalin and Balin as he heard a loud ruckus coming from the house during one of his house calls. The dwarven prince knocked and the door was opened by Ori.

"Greetings," Ori grinned out, "How are you today?"

"I'm doing well," Thorin answered, "I've come to see how your brother is doing. I wanted to come last week, but duty called me away."

Ori grimaced as a door slamming echoed and footsteps pounded nearby as another door was thrown open.

"No. Absolutely not. You are not to be outside until Oin gives his permission."

"I am not a child, Dori. You can't order me around anymore."

"I am the head of this family and you will listen to me, Mister."

"I have a say in what I do. I want to get some fresh air."

"Tough beans! You are not to step one foot out the door. 'No' means no!

"I'm going to stick a knife straight up your jacksie. You…mother hen!"

"You arrogant little...wait? Where are the biscuits I cooked this morning?"

-Burp-

"Nori! Did you eat…thief! You manipulative, thieving, bastard. Those biscuits were for Oin to thank him for all he's done for us!"

"My bad, but they were terrible. Try using more sugar."

I shriek of outrage was heard and a familiar growl that was obviously Nori rumbled a moment later. Thorin bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing as Dwalin's and Balin's shoulders shook beside him.

"Everything is fine here," Ori chirped beaming, "Everything is just the way it should be."

Another ruckus of squabbling erupted and Ori giggled happily. Thorin noted how much better the youngest Ri brother looked. Hard to believe that arguing like this could put the lad at ease, but it obviously was.

"Maybe you should come back later," Ori offered looking over his shoulder as a knife embedded itself into a wall behind him, "This might take a while."

"Hello," Nori offered as he walked up behind his younger brother and leaned in the doorway with his hair back up in its usual style with eyebrow braids and all, "This is never-ending so not an issue if you'd like to stop in."

The middle Ri was nearly back to his normal weight, but was still paler than usual due to being inside for so long. The mischievous twinkle in his eyes was ever present as he grinned wickedly at the trio standing outside.

"Miss me, Dwalin?" Nori teased as the warrior rolled his eyes, "Getting bored without me about?

"Shut up," Dwalin bit out as Balin hid a grin behind a fist.

"You are looking better," Thorin observed as Nori nodded.

"Champing at the bit to get out in some fresh air again, but Dori is being…well, Dori. Brother, means well in his over-mothering ways," Nori snorted, "I'm getting stronger."

"Get out of that open doorway this minute before you catch a chill!" Dori roared as Nori was jerked back inside by his shirt back as he groaned in irritation, "Can't leave you alone for one minute! Go sit by the fire!"

"Go sit _in_ the fire!" Nori yelled back as he was dragged out of sight, "Let _go_ of me! I am not a baby! Let go! Honestly, Dori!"

"See?" Ori chuckled as Thorin looked at him with amusement, "Everything is perfect again. Bye!"

Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin looked at one another as the door was shut. More yelling, cussing, and loud bangs echoed from inside. The three dwarves smiled at one another as they turned to leave. The House of Ri was whole once again.

The end.

Thank you for reading my story. It has been fun to write. All of your reviews have been greatly appreciated. I have another story I will be publishing soon that is called "Banes, Bears, and Scares" which have Bofur and Nori as the main characters. That one has Bofur/Nori so be warned and read if you are interested.

Love,

Nori Lover


End file.
